Far Away (Hypmic)
by rayRizu
Summary: MTCxFem!BB Semanis kelopak bunga mawar dan sepahit kopi dingin, tetap memiliki daya tariknya. Dunia dipenuhi berbagai macam sihir dan misteri untuk dipecahkan lebih dari sekedar logika seperti manisnya cinta seorang gadis.
1. Nightmare Forest Intro

_**Nightmare Forest:**_  
_Kau dan aku __ini apa? Sebuah pertanyaan_ _singkat nan sederhana namun sulit untuk dibalas. _

_Saburo terjebak dalam satuan waktu, dalam dunia bersampul mimpi paling buruk ini memiliki kisahnya sendiri dan masih baik terlindungi bersama isinya. _

_Pohon-pohon tua dan seorang pengisi hatinya menjadi saksi berkembangnya jaman. Hingga hari itu tiba aku dan kau akan terus menguak misteri, menyelamatmu dari mimpi dan nasib buruk yang telah lama kau arungi. _


	2. Chapter 1

Sepasang manik dwiwarna hijau-violet mengedarkan pandangan menelaah setiap sudut meja makan yang masih kosong sayup-sayup karena kurang tidur semalam.

Bau harum margarin dari dapur menggelitik hidung, menimbulkan rasa nyaman dan hasrat ingin kembali pada tempat tidur.

Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada meja makan tak kuat membawa beban kantuk. Datang sedikit gangguan, pundaknya ditepuk membuat si empunya tersengat listrik statis hingga ia membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"Nee-chan..''

Saburo merajuk, masih ingin tidur lebih lama lagi. Kalau bukan karena kegiatan latihan kepemimpinan dari sekolahnya ia enggan bangun pagi-pagi. Jiro saja masih enak-enak tidur, pikirnya.

"Aku buatkan bekal dan sarapan pagi ini jika tidak dimakan aku akan sedih lho, Saburo.''

Dengan berat mata ia mengambil alat makan pada kedua sisi piring yang sudah tersaji roti panggang isi daging dan telur serta segelas susu.

"Selamat makan.'' ucapan syukur akan makanan yang telah diberikan, ia segera melahapnya namun masih dengan setengah mata yang mengantuk.

Ichiro, kakak tertua dari keluarga Yamada ini tersenyum gemas sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yamada bungsung kini tengah melahap sarapannya.

"Sudah menyiapkan semua barangnya?'' tanya Ichiro selagi menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan dapur, membereskan peralatan dan melihat stok bahan.

Tidak ada jawaban, tetapi terdengar suara deheman diantara suara berisik desihan logam peralatan yang sedang ia tata rapih. Ia anggap itu sebagai sebuah persetujuan atau 'iya' dari Saburo.

"Ichi-nee, kemarin aku dan Jiro membeli satu buket bunga mawar merah. Lalu menaruhnya di ruang tengah.''

"A-ah begitu ya,'' Ichiro tersenyum garing, sebenarnya hidungnya sudah tergelitik ingin mencari 'itu' dan bersikap tidak nyaman pada kegiatannya.

Nampaknya Saburo peka dan segera memberitaukan hal itu.

Makanan di piring telah tandas, bungsu Yamada segera membawa piring kotor tersebut ke arah dapur untuk dibersihkannya. Setelahnya piring dan gelas tersebut dicuci dan dikeringkan menggunakan kain lap.

Ia segera mengambil dan memakai tas yang sudah disiapkan semalam. Ukurannya cukup besar, biasa dipakai untuk kegiatan camp. Tersedia juga tikar gulung untuk satu orang terikat rapih pada bagian atas tas.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, Saburo. Dengarkan kata pembimbingmu oke?'' Ichiro meninggalkan kecupan singkat pada kening, tanda sayang.

Si bungsu tersenyum hingga menimbulkan sedikit rona, senang mendapatkan perhatian lebih. Namun berubah lagi saat mimikirkan ia tidak akan bertemu kakaknya lagi dalam tiga hari kedepan.

Raut wajahnya berganti, bukan sedih namun malah terlihat khawatir. "Ichi-nee juga jaga diri, jika ada mahluk berkepala putih tidak tau diri datang lagi, tutup saja pintunya!''

Bagai nasihat yang diberikan pada seorang anak kecil yang akan ditinggal sendirian dirumah. Ichiro tertawa gemas lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam adiknya. "Baik baik, aku akan ingat itu.''

"kalau begitu aku berangkat sampai jumpa tiga hari kedepan, nee-chan!''

.

**[Far Away]**  
**Arc : Nightmare Forest**

**Disclaimer karakter Hypnosis Microphone ⓒKING RECORD, Otomate, IDEA FACTORY.**  
**Story fanfiksi milik Ray**

**Genre : Magical AU, subnatural, drama, romance, fluff, hurt, slice of life, mystery, fantasi(?)**

**Pair : MTCxFem!BB focus on RiouxFem!Saburo (for this arc)**

**(Author butuh asupan riosabu /sobs/ tapi akan tetap ada bumbu samaichi dan jyuji di arc ini)**

**Warning!: Fem!BB Alternative Universe! miss typo dan OOC kadang terjadi namun author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak terjadi tehee**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

Jam masih menujukan pukul setengah 7 pagi, nampaknya tubuh dan pikiran tidak bisa berhenti melakukan sesuatu.

Usai menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal Saburo pagi-pagi sekali ia tidak bisa melanjutkan istirahat. Mencoba berpikir normal ia bolak-balik melakukan pekerjaan rumah namun netra dwiwarnanya sekali-kali mencuri pandang pada buket mawar merah di meja ruang tengah.

'kelihatannya manis..' batinnya

Setelah lelah dan usai menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, ia bingung. Harus melakukan apalagi? atensinya tidak bisa teralih dari buket itu.

Menyibukkan diri agar pikirannya melupakan akan harum menggoda si bunga mawar. Malah membuatnya semakin memenuhi pikiran dan berakhir satu lawan satu di ruangan berukuran sedang.

Ichiro terduduk di salah satu sofa mencoba mengambil perhatian lain selain buket itu, tapi tidak bisa.

Geram. Ia mengalah pada hasrat dirinya sendiri dan mencoba mencabut satu kelopak bunga mawar dalam buket dan memasukkannya pada indra perasa.

'Ya tuhan, manis sekali..'

.

"Yamada-san, boleh minta bantuan  
untuk mencari kayu bakar?''

Perhatiannya teralih dari segenggam kayu berbentuk balok, dipakai untuk memukul menancapkan besi-besi panjang guna menjadi pondasi berdirinya tenda berukuran lumayan besar.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh kurang lebih tiga jam menggunakan bis, lalu dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki selama satu setengah jam. Tentunya menguras tenaga fisik dan mental.

Selama perjalanan di bis perhatiannya tak lepas dari pemandangan riuh pikuk perkotaan, desa, lalu sampai pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Perjalanan selama tiga jam tentunya bukan waktu yang cepat kecuali diiringi kegiatan seperti bermain game board, bermain gitar, atau sekedar menggosip dengan teman sebaya.

Sayang seribu sayang, Saburo tidak tertarik dan enggan melakukan itu semua. Dirinya tidak mudah membuat seorang teman. Ia pun berpikir mengapa dengan kepribadiannya seperti ini bisa terpilih menjadi salah satu dewan siswa.

Kecuali dengan alasan yang masuk akal, tapi hanya satu alasan yang benar-benar memang masuk akal jika memikirkan hal itu..

"Ya, boleh.'' Jawaban singkat dan ia segera bangkit, disusul juga oleh dua orang anggota kelompoknya. Satu seorang perempuan dan satu seorang laki-laki.

.

Hutan sangat jauh dari jalan setapak, semua terlihat sama. Hijau dan coklat mewarnai penuh sejauh mata memandang. Beruntungnya sebelum kemari, sekolah memberikan bimbingan jika tersesat di hutan.

Bisa dengan cara menggunakan kompas, meninggalkan jejak atau tanda, mengikuti arah matahari, dan mengikuti aliran mata air.

"..Tapi jangan khawatir! walau tersesat, jika bersama dua orang gadis aku rela terperanjat berhari-hari di hutan ini!'' begitulah akhir ceramah dari si anak laki-laki. Ingin terlihat keren di depan anak perempuan dengan berpanjang lebar memberikan pengetahuan tips dan trik jika tersesat di hutan yang sebenarnya semua orang sudah tahu. Ekhem- maksudnya cari perhatian para gadis.

"Diamlah! Selesaikan pekerjaanmu terlebih dahulu baru akan mendapatkan pujian!'' si anak perempuan memberikan hadiah pada si anak laki-laki yang terus mengoceh  
dengan sebuah cubitan di pipi.

"Sakit sakit sakit! Duh anak perempuan gak boleh kasar begitu loh ntar gak ada yang mau sama kamu!'' si empunya yang terkena cubit meringis kesakitan dengan memegang si tangan anak perempuan maksud agar ia melepasnya.

Namun sayang mereka bencandanya kelewatan, diakhir pertengakaran mereka terjatuh dan salah satu terkena goresan kayu pada kakinya. Yaitu si anak perempuan. Lukanya cukup dalam hingga membuatnya sulit berjalan.

Saburo menghela nafas lelah, kenapa ada spesies manusia di dunia ini yang sangat merepotkan. Cukuplah kakak keduanya saja. Oh iya, sebenarnya Saburo khawatir konsol gamenya akan dimainkan tidak bertanggung jawab oleh Jiro.

Si anak laki-laki segera berdiri dari posisinya yang terduduk karena jatuh usai pertengkaran lalu mencoba memberikan bantuan pada temannya yang terluka. Luka yang seukuran jari telunjuk cukup dalam terdapat pada pergelangan kaki. Mungkin terkena ranting yang tajam? Entahlah disini banyak benda ajaib yang dapat kau temui.

Luka itu segera dibalut dengan slayer tanda peserta kegiatan yang tadinya berkalung pada leher guna mencegah reagen asing yang menimbulkan infeksi. Saburo terkesan, pertolongan pertama yang cukup berguna pikirnya. Ia mengira temannya ini hanya jago berceloteh, ternyata tidak.

Peluh bercucuran, gemetar. Kelopak mata mulai menampung cairan bening hingga berkaca-kaca. Bukan karena rasa sakit tapi membayangkan bagaimana mendapatkan sebuah amarah dari pembimbing saat kembali ke lokasi camp. Ya.. dia bukan orang yang ramah sih kelihatannya.

"Aku.. aku tidak akan lolos menjadi dewan siswa jika seperti ini." Air mata itupun jatuh tak bisa terbendung lagi, terisak sebisanya. Si anak laki-laki mencoba menenangkan, tapi tetap saja tak akan membuat luka itu sembuh dengan cepat.

Ingin sekali menjadi dewan siswa, heh? dalam hati Saburo terkekeh. Cara berpikir orang lain memang berbeda ya, ia sampai tak habis pikir temannya akan menangis karena hal seperti ini. Mungkin masing-masing orang memiliki alasan tersendiri, walau aneh tapi Saburo cukup menghargai itu.

Ia mulai mendekati, dan terduduk dengan kedua dengkul menyentuh tanah bokong ditahan tumit. Menyamakan tinggi dengan temannya yang sedang menangis.

si anak laki-laki menoleh pada Saburo yang kini berada disamping. Pikirannya kalut, entah apa yang bisa ia perbuat saat ini. "Ya-Yamada.. bisakah-"

"Akan ku lakukan. Kau, mundur sepuluh langkah kebelakang" Saburo memberi aura hitam, itu dirasakan si anak laki-laki hingga membuatnya menurut tidak berkomentar.

'Yamada, seram!'

"Maaf Yamada-san, aku memang merepotkan." si anak perempuan menunduk tidak mau menatap sang hijau-violet.

"Kau harus membayarnya karena membuatku melakukan hal ini."

Saburo mengeluarkan kain berwarna hitam, ukurannya yang panjang pas untuk menutupi bagian kedua penglihatan. Ia selalu membawa benda ini jika dirasa butuh saat keadaan darurat.

"Maaf bisakah aku menutup matamu sebentar? Seluruh calon anggota dewan siswa mungkin sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi aku ingin tetap menyembunyikannya.'' ucap Saburo telah siap dengan kain hitam pada tangan kanannya.

Si anak perempuan mengangguk, memberikan persetujuan. Lalu segera penglihatannya ditutup sepenuhnya.

Kedua tangan disimpan mengambang pada kali terluka. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Kapan ya terakhir kali ia melakukan ini didepan orang lain?

Perasaannya tak enak, seperti ada suatu hal yang akan membawanya pada aliran waktu tak berujung.

.

TING TUNG

Suara bel berbunyi dari pintu utama menandakan ada seorang tamu hendak berkunjung.

TING TUNG

Tuan rumah segera berdiri melangkahkan kaki kearah pintu utama guna melihat siapa gerangan hendak berkunjung

TING TUNG TING TUNG TING TUNG

"WOI SABAR INI LAGI JALAN!" si tuan rumah emosi. Menggunakan triple tanda seru, yang seharusnya dalam EYD cukup menggunakan satu.

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Menampilkan pucuk antena menyebalkan, masih bermodel hendak menekan tombol bel selanjutnya.

"Oh? Ada orang ternyata?" Mata seksi dengan iris semerah permata delima itu menolehkan atensi dari tombol bel yang dirusuhinya ke si tuan rumah tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Samatoki,"

"Tidak baik memanggil nama kekasihmu sendiri dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti itu, Ichiro." Samatoki menyeringai, menyebalkan menurut Ichiro. Ngapain nih setan keluar siang bolong?

"Ada urusan apa denganku?"

Seperti tuan rumah tak didengar, Samatoki malah menyelonong masuk. Tanpa diberi aba-aba Ichiro menahan Samatoki, juga dengan tatapan membunuh. Aduh, Ichiro malah tambah lucu kalau begini, pikirnya.

"Hei aku hanya berkunjung kau tahu" iris merah mencuri pandang kedalam, melihat isi rumah dari si pemilik. Sepi? Oh dua adiknya lagi sekolah.

"Tamu tidak seharusnya masuk sebelum tuan rumah mempersilahkan." Ichiro kini tersenyum jengkel, menanggapi Samatoki sebenarnya tidak bisa menggunakan kata-kata. Kalau bisa ia ingin adu jotos sekarang juga.

"Bagaimana agar aku mendapatkan izin masuk?" Kedua alis diangkat kening berkerut, rambut seputih perak pun disisir kebelakang menggunakan jari-jari tangan. Membuat Ichiro hampir kehilangan akal.

"Lepas alas kakimu dulu."

Samatoki menoleh kebawah, melihat sepatu hitam yang masih terpasang cantik diatas lantai putih.

"Oh iya."

.

Hening. Terkecuali suara nyaring teko panas berisi air tanda ingin segera diangkat. Uap menyembul keatas melalui lubang bersama air panas yang bercampur dengan bubuk kopi di cangkir.

Ujung rokok disesap dua bibir, menyembul asap abu memenuhi pandangan hingga buram. Tangan kanan mengalung pada sandaran sofa, merasa rumah sendiri. Pandangan buram diganti dengan harum kopi datang dari dapur, dibawa oleh seorang Ichiro. Rambut panjang diurai sepinggang masih menggunakan pakaian santai kaos kelebaran.

Piring kecil berisi cangkir ditaruh tidak manusiawi diatas meja, menimbulkan bunyi decing sesaat. Iris merah memberikan atensi lebih pada sang hijau-merah yang kini berdiri disamping meminta penjelasan.

Samatoki mematikan rokok yang baru disesapnya kurang dari dua kali, ujung rokok menyala ditekan pada asbak juga tidak kalah tidak manusiawi. Tangan kiri menarik pinggul ramping, membawanya dalam pangkuan. Hijau-merah terbelalak akan perlakuan lawannya. Wajah garang sudah digampakkan tapi ia menghiraukan dan memilih melawan namun ditahan oleh lengan yang jauh lebih besar. Ichiro tidak bisa melawan lagi.

Senyum disunggingkan tanda kemenangan.

Menekan lawannya hanya semakin mempersempit jarak antar mereka, semakin Ichiro melawan lengan itu akan semakin erat. Dekat sampai keduanya bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing hingga memaksanya mengalungkan kedua tangan pada leher orang yang kini tengah medominasi dirinya. Untunglah kedua adiknya sedang tidak dirumah, kalau tidak hancur sudah imej sebagai seorang kakak.

"Jadi kau masih senang memakan itu ya? Baunya masih sangat menempel disini." Samatoki sedikit mendongak keatas dan mendaratkan kecup singkat diujung bibir tipis harum aroma mawar yang kini pemiliknya lebih tinggi karena pangkuan.

Ichiro terkejut, timbul rona merah diwajah remaja umur 19 tahun. Ia memalingkan pandangan, mencoba menghindari iris merah yang mencoba mendominasinya lebih dalam lagi. "Bukan urusanmu, bodoh."

Samatoki terkekeh, sepertinya sudah cukup bermain-mainnya. Itu sudah membuat Ichiro lebih jinak, pikirnya. Ia mulai merenggangkan eratan dipinggul ramping, memberikan kesempatan si pemilik untuk lepas dari pangkuan. Samatoki menaikkan sebelah alis, melihat Ichiro yang belum turun juga dan masih mengalungkan kedua tangan pada leher miliknya. Melamun.

"Kukira kau membenci posisi seperti ini, ternyata tidak ya." Samatoki kembali mengalungi lengan pada pinggul Ichiro. Si pemilik lepas dari lamunannya dan mendorong dada bidang agar turun dari pangkuan lalu duduk berdampingan. Samatoki tidak melawan, malah tertawa akan tingkah lucu kekasihnya.

"Huh, sudah! Aku sedang tidak mood!" ngambek seperti sedang pms, Ichiro memasang wajah sekesal-kesalnya. Merasa mudah dipermainkan.

"Ada apa sampai repot-repot datang kemari?" pertanyaan itu tidak digubris. Tetapi dijawab Samatoki dengan selembar kertas dari sakunya. Sebuah surat dengan cap resmi departemen pertahanan pemerintah. Terlihat wajar jika Samatoki memegang benda penting seperti ini, karena ia memiliki banyak anak buah. Tapi ada apa sampai surat yang terlihat penting ini ditunjukan padanya.

"Apa Saburo ada dirumah?" tanyanya mulai serius dalam pembicaraan

Ichiro menggeleng lalu mencoba membuka kertas itu dan membacanya dengan intensif. Isinya berupa kata-kata mengenai perintah, nama sebuah tempat ternama, ancaman, dan target yang dituju bertuliskan nama..

"..Yamada Saburo." Ichiro terbelalak, kedua matanya membesar. Tidak mengerti mengapa nama adiknya tertulis dalam surat ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dengan cepat pada lawan bicaranya seakan meminta penjelasan tentang ini.

"Sebulan yang lalu, banyak orang yang melakukan bunuh diri di hutan ini. Kau tahu, setelah pemerintah berhenti melalukan eksperimen gila tiga tahun lalu. Mereka mencoba membuka catatan sejarah yang salah satunya bertuliskan nama hutan itu. Mereka menganggap bahwa kejadian bunuh diri ini sebenarnya adalah undangan dari hutan itu sendiri."

Ichiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran, "Udangan?"

"Ya"

Samatoki kembali menyesap kopinya dahulu sebelum dingin, lalu menjutkan. "Sebelum kejadian ini dilirik, kasus bunuh diri selalu tinggi setiap tiga tahun sekali di bulan yang sama. Bukankah kejadian ini terlalu kebetulan?"

Ichiro masih menyimak dengan serius, mengulas beberapa memori dalam ingatannya yang menampilkan beberapa berita tentang kasus bunuh diri dihutan itu.

"aku pikir itu hanya kasus bunuh diri biasa dengan semua jumlah korbannya memiliki masalah yang sama, seperti stress tidak kuat menjalani hidup atau yang lainnya."

"Apa kau pernah berkunjung ke hutan itu?"

Ichiro menggeleng namun disusul dengan opini disertai fakta seorang informer, "Yang aku tahu, jumlah mayat tidak selalu sama dengan jumlah korban tiap tahun kejadian."

Penyataan dibalas anggukan, "Lalu hubungannya dengan aku memberitahumu. Kalau adikmu memiliki kemungkinan besar sedang dipancing untuk menembus dinding antara dunia lain dimana pemerintah tidak bisa mengaksesnya dan Saburo bisa karena dia seorang yang memiliki darah sepertimu."

"Tapi tempat yang dikunjungi Saburo bukan nama yang disebutkan dalam surat itu, itu berbeda-" ia berhenti sejenak, mengoreksi bagian penting yang ia lupakan "Hutan itu, berdampingan dengan hutan yang dimaksud dalam surat. Setahun lalu pemerintah daerah setempat sengaja memisahkan menjadi dua bagian nama berbeda dan yang dikunjungi Saburo adalah tempat menjadi destinasi wisata"

"Kau benar, walaupun ada pembatas kita tidak bisa menjamin mereka akan benar-benar pergi kesana."

Ichiro tergagu, menyadari hal yang disimpulkan oleh Samatoki barusan. Kenapa ia terlalu bodoh sampai tidak mencurigai hal yang membahayakan adiknya sendiri. Ia juga baru menyadari mengapa pihak sekolah sampai repot-repot memilih tempat destinasi jauh dan berdekatan dengan hutan yang menjadi topik hangat pembicaraan, sebelumnya pikiran negatif itu ditepis karena berpikir bahwa sekolah sudah melakukan survey keamanan.

"Jadi -Jadi maksudmu, latihan kepemimpinan dewan siswa yang diadakan oleh pihak sekolah hanyalah bualan belaka agar Saburo tidak bisa menolaknya? Mengapa Saburo yang harus pergi? Mengapa bukan aku yang diminta oleh para orang-orang atas itu?"

Bertanyaan beruntun keluar dari lisan disertai tekanan emosi yang hampir tak terkendali jika Samatoki tidak menenangkannya.

"Pemerintah sialan itu sepertinya tidak mau tau, mereka hanya tau bahwa kalian Yamada bersaudara itu sama. Jika mereka meminta padamu mungkin akan merepotkan, makadari itu mereka menggunakan adikmu."

Ia menyesap kopinya kembali sebelum benar-benar dingin tenggelam ditinggal topik hangat, "Walaupun hutan destinasi tempat adikmu berkunjung berbeda nama dengan hutan yang dimaksud dalam surat, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan ini. Karena nama Saburo sampai repot-repot disebutkan begitu" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Sebaiknya kita mencegah itu sebelum adikmu benar-benar membuka dinding itu." Samatoki menghabiskan kopinya dengan tegukan terakhir, dibuang sayang katanya. Buatan pacar.

Cengkraman digenggam kuat-kuat. Geram dan amarah menjadi satu. Ia mulai merasa suhu tubuhnya mulai naik. Samatoki merasakan hal itu segera memeluk Ichiro, mengelus pelan kepala hitam hingga meredam amarahnya.

"Jangan keluarkan energimu, kau tidak lupa akan bahayanya kan?"

Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab, Samatoki merasakan panasnya napas yang sedang dikendalikan Ichiro pada dada bidangnya. "Setelah Jiro pulang, aku akan kesana." ucapnya tanpa menoleh dan membalas pelukan Samatoki.

"Akan kutemani."

Saat ini ia terpuruk, mengutuk dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak bisa melindungi sesuatu yang berharga. Saburo dan Jiro adalah harta satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang, ia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi fakta yang melekat pada adiknya saat ini. Benar-benar seorang pecundang.

.

Fakta bahwa dirinya itu lemah. Saburo adalah yang paling lemah diantara dua saudara lainnya.

"Oh geist der in mir lebt.." Saburo melantunkan mantra, walaupun siang hari secercah cahaya putih yang muncul pada telapak tangan yang ditunjukan pada luka tertutup balutan slayer itu muncul tak kasat mata. Si anak laki-laki itupun dapat samar melihatnya, walau ada sepuluh langkah dibelakang.

"..gib mir dein Leben.." setiap kata yang dilantunkan membawa ulasan memori dalam kepalanya, awal mengapa ia berakhir mempelajari sebuah sihir modern yang sulit dipelari oleh manusia tertentu.

"..entladen!" cahaya itu perlahan memudar, menandakan ritual sudah selesai dilakukan.

Saburo segera membuka penutup mata yang dipakaikan pada teman perempuannya. Sesaat kemudian si anak perempuan mencoba menggerakkan pergelangan kaki yang terluka. Tidak dirasakan apapun sakit seperti tadi, senyumnya merekah lalu ia terjun berhambur memberikan pelukan pada Saburo.

"Yamada-san! Terimakasih! aku tertolong." si anak perempuan terharu masih ingin lekat-lekat pada Saburo. Yang dipeluk hanya sedikit tersenyum lalu memberikan puk-puk pada temannya itu.

Si anak laki-laki itupun juga melangkah mendekat, terlihat senang dan ikut mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ya, Ya.. syukurlah kalau begitu -argh!" suasana suka cita belum berakhir, tapi tubuhnya menyangkal respon otak untuk tetap menahan sakit. Saburo memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan menahan nyeri.

"Hoi, Yamada? Kau tidak apa-apa?" si anak laki-laki mendekat dan membantu mereka berdua berdiri.

Si anak perempuan melepaskan pelukan, memegang pundak Yamada Saburo dengan raut khawatir "Yamada-san..?"

Saburo mundur beberapa langkah menghindari kontak langsung dengan orang lain, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lemah. Hanya karena sihir kecil seperti ini bisa berakibat langsung terasa padanya, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia melambaikan tangan dan mengatakan beberapa kata yang membuat dua temannya itu berhenti khawatir dengannya. Ia benci dianggap lemah.

Setelah itu semua kembali normal, mereka melanjutkan aktivitas mencari kayu-kayu kering. Dan kedua temannya sepakat tidak lagi melakukan hal bodoh agar tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

.

Kegiatan berlangsung beberapa menit, masih mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Pandangan mulai kabur, bayangan dua orang yang berjalan di depan tetap diikuti paksa langkah kaki.

Beban tak kuat dipikul lagi, semua kayu berjatuhan dari gendongan. Penglihatan menghitam, tubuhnya serasa jatuh dari gedung pencakar langit.

Namun daratan itu tak kunjung mencium tubuh. Yamada Saburo jatuh dalam lubang tak berujung.

.

.

**TBC**

**TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA SAMPAI AKHIR! /big hugs to reader from author/digebuk/**

**Akhirnya bisa buat FF dengan anak BB jadi ciwi-ciwi cantik /sobs/**  
**Semoga aja kalian suka dengan genre ini.**

**Tema-tema sihir gitu hehehe.**

**Loh thor katanya RioSabu tapi malah Samaichi dulu sih yang ditunjukin? Aku tak taw :( jariku bergerak dengan sendirinya.**

**RioSabu akan mulai setelah Saburo ketemu Riou nanti yaa di next chap, tidak kalah juga yang mantap-mantap /apa/**

**Buat kalian yang bingung itu mantra yang dibaca Saburo itu bahasa apa, author pakai bahasa jerman. Kenapa? Karena unik, itu aja /slap/ kalian bisa cek kok ke google translate untuk artinya.**

**Oke sekian dulu bacotannya dan terimakasih! Sampai jumpa di next chap!**

**rayRizu 3-01-2020**


	3. Chapter 2

Dingin. Sapuan angin menyambut bagian kulit tubuh tidak tertutup kain hingga dirasakan menusuk hingga ke tulang membuat seorang gadis empat belas tahun terbangun dari tidur tidak beralaskan apapun kecuali rumput-rumput basah akibat embun malam.

Sebentar, malam?

Saburo tersadar, dan bangun terduduk mengumpulkan semua nyawanya dengan cepat. Ah, bangun dengan cara seperti ini cukup membuat jantungnya sedikit berdebar. Mata terbelalak akibat indra penglihatan menangkap gambaran yang salah, menurutnya.

Kanan-kiri depan-belakang. Apa-apaan ini semua gelap? Apakah ia masih didalam hutan?

Ia meraba-raba bagian tubuh mengecek apakah ada yang terluka jika kemungkinan terbesar ia terjatuh dalam jurang. Syukurlah, tidak ada rasa sakit apapun.

Saburo memasukkan tangan kebagian kantung jaket dan rok mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mencerna situasi.

Smartphone? Aman. Ia mulai menyalakan penerangan senter pada fitur smartphone. Sial, tidak ada sinyal.

Kompas? Ia merogoh lagi kantung jaket untuk kedua kali, mengambil kompas seukuran telapak tangan. Entah gemetar karena dingin atau takut, tangan itu tidak bisa menggenggam dengan baik dan kompas terlompat jatuh dari genggaman.

Ahh! Ia ingin berteriak kesal sekarang juga! Kalau saja tidak mengingat dia ada dimana, jika melakukan hal ceroboh bisa saja sesatu yang tidak dinginkan akan terjadi, seperti memanggil binatang buas misalnya?

Saburo merangkak kebawah, ditemani oleh penerangan smartphone pada genggaman tangan kiri mencari dimana kompas berada. Mengandalkan indra peraba pada tangan kanannya menyusuri setiap inci permukaan yang berada disekitar karena pemikirannya berkata pasti tidak akan jauh dari sini.

Tiba-tiba tangan itu berhenti bergerak saat ujung-ujung jari menabrak sesuatu yang empuk. Penerangan diarahkan pada benda tersebut dan iris hijau-violet menangkap sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Ma -Manusia!"

.

.

_**[Far Away]**_  
**Arc : Nightmare Forest**

**Disclaimer karakter Hypnosis Microphone ⓒKING RECORD, Otomate, IDEA FACTORY.**  
**Story fanfiksi milik Ray**

**Genre : Magical AU, subnatural, drama, romance, fluff, hurt, slice of life, mystery, fantasi(?)**

**Pair : MTCxFem!BB focus on RiouxFem!Saburo (for this arc)**

**Warning! miss typo dan OOC** kadang terjadi namun author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak terjadi tehee

**Happy reading!**

.

.  
.

Respon tubuh secara impulsif membuat Saburo terhentak ke belakang. Rahangnya mengeras, setelah tau apa yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah perwujudan bentuk normal dari manusia yang masih hidup.

Pembentuk tulang-tulang yang menyerupai susunan kerangka manusia, Saburo yakin kecerdasannya disekolah bukan hanya nilai semata. Dan bisa dibuktikan bahwa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini adalah kerangka seorang manusia yang masih terbalut baju lengkap. Asli.

"Oh, ada manusia yang masih hidup?"

Suara berat menggema dalam indra pendengaran secara mendadak, tidak ada tanda-tanda suara atau hawa akan datangnya individu lain. Saburo sudah cukup berkali-kali merasa bisa saja mati dengan mudah saat belum ada sepuluh menit terbangun di tempat asing ini.

Ia segera menolehkan atensi mencari sosok yang berbicara dan berhenti saat tau orang itu tepat dihadapannya persis, jarak mereka hanya terpisah tiga meter antar kumpulan tulang manusia dibalut baju usang. Tanpa sepatah katapun respon dari lawan bicara yang dituju, orang itu melanjutkan, "Jangan menunjukkan wajah seakan-akan kau tidak mau mati."

_Apa? Siapa yang mau mati? _

Cahaya rembulan bergerak, seakan tahu rasa dibutuhkan dalam ruang cahaya minim, awan-awan bergiring hilang dan mempersilahkan cahaya menerangi dua insan bernyawa diatas bumi.

Saburo bisa melihat dengan jelas, iris  
biru yang terpantul cahaya rembulan. Indah namun tidak menunjukkan suatu harapan yang jelas. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa ada manusia setinggi ini menjulang diantara cahaya rembulan.

"A -Aku tidak ingin mati!" suaranya sulit dikeluarkan, udara malam yang dingin menghimpit saluran pernafasannya serta aura yang jarang ia rasakan juga ikut menyertai keadaan. Lalu ia pun berdiri, masih dengan sikap was-was ditunjukan.

"Omong kosong, hatimu pasti menginginkan hal itu dan ingin segera menyusul mereka."

_Mereka.. Siapa yang orang ini maksud?_

Seolah mengetahui air wajah Saburo yang penuhi tanda tanya, pria misterius itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, membuat bahasa tubuh maksud agar lawan bicaranya ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan benar saja, Saburo saat itu bisa melihat puluhan tulang belulang terbalut baju usang seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya, sangat banyak dengan berbagai macam posisi seperti bunuh diri terpampang didepan mata.

"Silahkan nikmati waktu terakhirmu, manusia. Aku tidak akan menemani karena aku tidak suka melihat gadis kecil yang melakukan bunuh diri." belum selesai semua kebingungannya terjawab, pria misterius itu segera mengambil langkah berlawanan arah untuk meninggalkannya.

_bunuh.. diri _

"TUNGGU! KAU INI APA-APAN! KAU JUGA MANUSIA KAN? KENAPA KAU SANGAT TENANG MELIHAT INI SEMUA? DAN APA ITU MENYURUH ORANG LAIN UNTUK MENGAKHIRI HIDUPNYA!" emosi meluap-luap. Saburo bingung, marah, gelisah, dan yang paling pentung ia tidak bisa lagi mencerna semua hal dalam sekejap.

Ia marah, bukan hanya karena keadaan yang memaksa. Tapi ia marah juga karena melihat ada seorang manusia yang sanggup mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan pada siapapun. Walau ia sering mendengar teman sekelasnya kadang mengumpat dengan mengatakan _mati saja kamu_, namun entah kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus sedikit lebih kencang dan menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya. Kelopak matanya sedikit menutup, respon tubuh untuk menghindarkan benda asing yang masuk melalui perantara angin. Saat kelopak mata itu terbuka kembali sepenuhnya, iris hijau-violet bertemu langsung dengan iris biru pemilik si pria misterius.

Dalam hitungan persekian detik, jarak mereka tiba-tiba bisa sedekat kurang dari lima senti.

Orang itu memposisikan tubuh sedikit membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Saburo, agar lawan bicaranya kali ini tidak bisa dengan mudah menyanggah.

"Aku memang bukan manusia, nona kecil." nada yang datar dan dalam, kata-kata itu langsung memasuki kepala. Setelah mendengar itu Saburo melompat kebelakang dengan cepat, membuat jaraknya kembali dengan si pria.

"Baru kali ini ada manusia yang berbicara seperti itu."

Jangan, jangan menyerang duluan. Itulah yang pertama kali terpikirkan oleh Saburo.

_BUKAN MANUSIA ITU MAKSUDNYA APA? _

_INI ORANG GILA YA? _

Langkah baik dilakukan saat bertemu dengan orang asing yang diajarkan pada masa kanak-kanak menjadi pacuan diri untuk membela. Pertama adalah tolak ajakan dari orang tidak dikenal, kedua jangan terima apapun yang diberi oleh orang tersebut, ketiga menjauh secara perlahan.

Nah

Cara ketiga sepertinya akan dilakukan. Tapi, dengan cepat tentunya.

Ia segera berbalik arah melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat. Cepat. Secepat mungkin!

Tidak perduli orang itu akan mengikutinya atau tidak, ia tidak mau melihat kebelakang atau menghiraukan sekitar dengan pemandangan terburuk yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidup.

Langkah tidak dilihat dengan hati-hati, sekali lagi kesialan menimpanya. Saburo terpeleset jatuh ke dataran yang lebih rendah, jatuh terguling dan terhenti saat batang pohon besar berdiri menjulang menghentak dadanya.

Sakit

Semua tenaga sudah terkuras, bau besi dari darah mengalir pada pelipis, tangan sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuh yang terluka luar-dalam untuk bangkit akibat luka-luka.

Saburo ingin menangis rasanya, tapi ia tahu itu bukan waktu yang tepat. Usaha yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah bertahan hidup, bagaimanapun caranya.

"_gib_.. _mir dein leben_.. _ent.. lande_\- huahhh!" usaha untuk menyembuhkan luka pada dirinya sendiri terhenti, akibat tubuhnya secara sontak melayang dipangku oleh dua lengan asing.

"Menggunakan sihir penyembuhan saat tubuh sendiri terluka parah, benar-benar tidak kusangka."

Suara ini.. orang itu lagi! apakah usahanya melarikan diri tidak cukup untuk menghindar? Ia sadar saat ini posisinya sedang diangkat ala _bridal style_ namun matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ke arah wajah orang tersebut. Apakah orang itu marah? khawatir? atau mungkin meremehkan? Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerka hanya dari nada bicaranya.

Saburo medorong dada pria itu dimaksudkan agar terlepas. Alih-alih terlepas orang itu sama sekali tidak bergeming saat ia coba memberontak, tenaga yang Saburo keluarkan malah membuat efek nyeri pada dadanya sendiri.

"Le -Lepaskan sialan!"

Tanpa jawaban secercah cahaya kecil mirip kunang-kunang datang. Munculnya cahaya itu membuat pandangan Saburo yang tadinya sudah sedikit kabur menambah efek hingga tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat lagi.

Gelap. Namun, selintas sebelum gelap itu datang ia bisa sedikit melihat raut wajah orang itu, terlihat.. sedih dan menderita? Ia tidak mengerti.

Saat itu juga Saburo tertidur tenang dalam dekapan pria asing yang baru ia temui beberapa saat lalu.

.

.  
_"Hei hei Riou! Apakah kau akan membunuh gadis itu? Ahh.. Parasnya manis sekali!"_

Seorang mahluk kecil seukuran dengan telunjuk jari bersayap tipis empat lapis dan tubuh menyerupai dengan bentuk manusia, berterbangan mendatangi orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Riou tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit, tidak seperti biasanya para _elf _hutan keluar untuk hal yang tidak penting, menurutnya.

_"Heii! Riou! Jangan acuhkan aku!" _

Mahluk itu semakin menunjukkan rasa penasaran berlebih dengan berterbangan diatas kepala Saburo dan mencoba memegang rambut gadis itu yang kini terurai dari ikatan dua sisi.

Riou yang kini membopong Saburo menurunkannya dengan perlahan diatas rumput beralaskan selembar kain cukup besar dan tebal.

"Aku mohon jangan ganggu dia sampai ia bangun sendiri, aku sudah menyembuhkan sebegian besar luka dan ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

_"Baiklah.. aku hanya ingin mendekatinya saja kok, tidak akan menganggu, ya?" _Riou membalas dengan anggukan menyetujui, membiarkan _elf _itu duduk diatas helaian kepala hitam, sepertinya mahluk itu menyukainya.

_"Apa kau rindu dengan sesuatu, Riou?" _

Rindu.. ya? Riou bahkan hampir melupakan kosa kata itu dalam hidupnya. Rindu itu suatu hal rentang panjang yang tidak ingin kau ukur, sejenis penyakit, menyerang paru-paru, meneror detak jantungmu, mencemari alur pikirmu saat memikirkannya.

Tapi hal seperti itu bisa dirasakan Riou setiap saat bahkan saat ini, apakah itu masih bisa disebut Rindu?

Ia bahkan hampir tidak mengetahui tentang arti hidup, selama ini ia banyak melihat manusia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri, tanpa arti. Ini adalah hukuman baginya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan hidup seseorang yang sangat berharga.

Sebuah hukuman yang terus berlanjut hingga waktu bergulir tanpa henti tetapi tidak memakan umurnya.

Ia ingin pulang, tetapi sudah tidak ada tempat baginya.

Riou cepat-cepat menggeleng melepaskan suasana sumbang dari sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab dengan pasti. "Sudah saatnya berganti fase, Catty"

_"Ah benar, akan merepotkan jika gadis ini terus-terus melihat suasana suram."_

Cattleya, _elf _yang masih asik duduk diatas kepala hitam Saburo itu tersenyum dan mulai berterbangan keatas ranting-ranting pohon memanggil sekawanan _elf _hutan lainnya.

Semua _elf _berterbangan bagaikan kunang-kunang yang menandai akan datangnya musim panas. Perlahan cahaya mereka menyinari sekitar pohon, dahan, ranting, hamparan rumput, tanah, dan langit hingga cahayanya memenuhi pandangan mata.

Saat cahaya itu redup, suasana hutan berganti. Tidak ada hamparan mayat lagi, semua berganti layaknya pemandangan yang lebih balik. Bunga bermekaran, kupu-kupu menari diatasnya. Pohon-pohon rindang berbisik seiring datangnya angin yang ditiup bersama para kicauan burung. Hangatnya panas matahari hinggap dapat dirasakan oleh kulit.

Para _elf _itu melakukan tarian kesana-kemari dengan riang sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam sarangnya lagi untuk beristirahat. Namun tidak pada seorang _elf _bernama Cattleya, ia masih ingin mengamati sosok gadis yang menarik perhatiannya belum lama.

_"Humm.. cepatlah siuman, anak manis." _

Hangatnya angin dan cahaya yang berusaha masuk melalui kelopak mata sepertinya mendapat respon dari tubuh Saburo. Perlahan ia membuka mata, rasanya seperti baru bangun dipagi hari dengan mimpi buruk yang terlewati.

Ia melihat sekitar, dan berhenti saat hijau-violetnya menangkap sosok besar tidak asing belum lama. Pasti belum selesai ini mimpinya.

Ia mengerjapkan mata, masih melihat hal yang sama. Saburo mulai mengambil posisi duduk namun respon tubuh yang nyeri menentang, dan rasa sakitnya serasa bukan mimpi.

Hampir saja tubuh bagian atas terjatuh menghentak bawah jika saja Riou tidak cepat-cepat menghampiri lalu menahan punggung dekat bahu bagian belakang Saburo, dan tangan lainnya menangkap pergelangan tangan kecil yang tadinya digunakan untuk menumpu tubuh.

Kini wajah mereka berdekatan hingga hijau-violet itu tak berkutik saat ditangkap oleh intens biru, Saburo sampai yakin ini bukanlah pecahan mimpi lagi jika sudah seperti ini.

"Le -Lepaskan" suara sedikit rendah dan bergetar, Riou dapat mengetahui lawan bicaranya ini tidak mempunyai banyak tenaga. Bibir kecilnya yang sedikit lebam tidak dapat banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak akan menyerang, kondisimu sangat fatal. Tunggulah saat sihirku bekerja beberapa hari lagi, baru akan ku izinkan keluar dari sini."

Riou membenarkan posisi Saburo dalam sandaran sebuah batu cukup besar dibelakang tepat Saburo tertidur. Ia melepaskan jubah dan memakaikan padanya sebagai selimut dengan maksud menutupi tubuh dan jenjang kaki yang hanya memakai rok seragam cukup pendek.

Saburo sepertinya masih terlihat sedikit syok, namun Riou kagum gadis ini cepat sekali membaca keadaan dan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan menekan rasa takutnya.

"Sihir? kau juga memakai sihir?" Saburo melanturkan pertanyaan, yang ia tahu tidak banyak manusia di jaman ini menggunakan sihir sebagai sebuah kebutuhan.

Bahkan sihir sangat sulit dipelajari dan banyak orang yang tidak lanjut mempelajarinya hingga jika dalam sebuah keluarga ilmu sihir itu berhenti dalam garis keturunan tertentu. Lalu terlahirnya jaman dengan teknologi.

"Ya begitulah,''

"Apa jenis sihirmu umm.."

"Riou Mason Busujima."

"..ah, Riou-_san_?" Riou mengangguk, Saburo seperti gila rasanya bisa berbicara normal dengan orang yang hampir saja membunuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sihir tidak mempunyai jenis, mereka hidup dan berkembang dalam tubuh mahluk hidup, itu saja."

"aku tidak mengerti, sihir yang seperti itu hanya ada pada manusia yang hidup 10 periode yang lalu, mereka hidup dengan _mana_ dalam dirinya, dan tidak mati jika energi atau _mana _itu tak kunjung redup."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Lalu.."

Riou menunjukkan telapak tangannya, memperlihatkan garis-garis cahaya berwarna merah berjalan hingga masuk dan keluar ke arah tubuhnya seperti pembuluh darah. Saburo tampak takjub disertai bingung, pertama kali ia melihat hal seperti ini terjadi pada manusia. Ini bahkan bukan trik sulap.

"Kau benar, manusia yang kau ceritakan itu tidak akan mati jika _mana _mereka tidak kunjung habis."

Saburo masih menatap lekat-lekat cahaya yang berjalan pada telapak pria itu dan bergantian menatap intens biru berharap penjelasan lebih.

"aku adalah manusia yang kau maksud, aku adalah _blazer."_

.

.  
Jiro, si anak tengah dari Yamada bersaudara masih berseragam sekolah. Baru pulang dari depan gerbang sudah ada jemputan dari kakak tercinta, bahagia awalnya. Tapi kemudian senyumnya luntur saat Samatoki juga ikut, seseorang yang sedang menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan tak lazim saat ini.

Ada polisi tidur, hantam.

Jalan berlubang, hantam.

Kenangan masa lalu? Hantam.

Lampu merah? Han- eh enggak, bahaya kalau tujuan awalnya nanti kacau berakhir di persidangan.

Setelah itu perjalananpun berakhir seperti wahana super cepat, waktu normal yang ditempuh adalah tiga jam. Namun mereka bisa sampai sudah setengah jalan hanya dengan waktu satu setengah jam, perkiraan sampai adalah 20 menit lagi.

"Ichii-_nee, __blazer_ yang kau maksud. Seperti ayah?" Jiro masih berpegangan penuh pada _handle grib _pada sisi atas kiri dari tempat duduknya. Mendengarkan penjelasan, dan mencoba mencerna pada situasi seperti ini. Kapasitas otaknya yang terbatas terus dipaksakan.

"Dari informasi yang kucari begitu, memang tidak masuk akal. _Blazer _yang murni, seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi."

Ichiro seperti terlihat tenang saat sekilas Jiro melihatnya, namun pendapatnya berubah saat ia melihat genggaman pada _handle grib _itu terlihat keras. Bukan karena takut akan guncangan melanda, tapi karna hal lain. Ia semakin yakin kalau ini memang masalah serius.

"Jiro, apa kau punya alat yang butuh baterai untuk hidup?" Kali ini Samatoki menengahi, walaupun fokus pandangnya masih kedepan. Ia mencoba memberikan penjelasan yang lebih mudah dimengerti.

"umm.. ada jam dinding, senter, dan kebanyakan adalah barang elektronik."

"Apa yang terjadi saat baterainya dilepas?"

"Tentu saja mati." Pernyataan itu dibalas mata oleh Ichiro dengan melanjutkan argumennya sendiri "Seorang _blazer _itu, tidak akan mati karena kerusakan fisik. Mereka hanya akan mati jika _mana _atau energi dalam tubuhnya habis."

"Lalu siapa yang mempunyai _mana _selain seorang _blazer?" _Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Mahluk bernama manusia. Kita."

Suasana dalam mobil berubah berbanding terbalik secara tiba-tiba, suara deru mesin mobil beserta desiran aspal yang tergilas roda melambung cepat dalam keheningan.

Waktu berlalu, mereka sampai dengan selamat sampai tempat tujuan. Pijakan kaki perlahan diturunkan. Masih sedikit bergetar akibat guncangan dahsyat selama perjanan membuat trauma sesaat.

"aku, ingin ke toilet." Jiro memegang perutnya dengan wajah pucat. Disusul juga dengan Ichiro namun tidak separah Jiro yang hampir saja muntah ditempat karena mual.

Sementara Samatoki sendiri tidak terkena efek apapun, malah ia sudah menyalakan sebantang rokok. Sambil menyandar dekat daun pintu mobil, menunggu para penumpang untuk turun.

"Ini bukan waktunya merokok!" Hampir saja terjadi kebakaran hutan bila Samatoki tidak segera menginjak puntung rokok menyala saat Ichiro tiba-tiba menebas tangannya.

Ichiro sebal, manusia yang katanya berstatus kekasih ini mahluk yang sangat tidak peka. Ia meninggalkan Samatoki tanpa sepatah kata dengan wajah kesal, berjalan duluan ke arah kerumunan tenda perkemahan.

Samatoki memanggil berulang kali nama Ichiro dari kejauhan, tapi tidak digubris dari si pemilik nama. Ia mengusap wajah dengan kasar lalu memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

Saat pertengkaran kecil terjadi antara mereka Jiro berinisiatif untuk pergi sebentar terhuyung-huyung untuk membuang isi perutnya.

Tanpa disadari, ada sepasang mata yang tidak menarik perhatiannya dari mereka sejak tadi dari kejauhan. Seseorang berperawakan kecil berlari-lari dan melompat-lompat centil seperti anak-anak sambil memutar sebatang permen lolipop rasa _strawberry_ pada tangannya. _"Ara~ _para _onee-san _sepertinya sudah datang. Yatta! waktunya bermain-main~ "

.

.  
Beberapa menit berlalu, Jiro kembali ke tempat mobil diparkirkan. Dada dan perasaan sudah lebih lega sekarang. Kakinya merasa tergelitik dan reflek cepat melompat. Ia menoleh kebawah, demi apapun mahluk yang mengejutkannya adalah seekor kelinci hitam seukuran cukup besar tengah berjalan mendekati kaki Jiro seperti seekor kucing.

Jiro berjongkok menghampiri, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikan mahluk seimut ini. "Hei, apa kau ingin berteman?" katanya sambil menadangan tangan kanan seperti ingin memberi makan pada kelinci itu.

Respon kelinci itu benar-benar diluar dugaan dengan mengendus-endus tangan Jiro. Ia rasa sampai ingin membawanya pulang. "Hewan yang menggemaskan, kau punya warna yang bagus ya."

Jiro tersenyum menutup mata kiri beriris hijau dengan telapak tangan kirinya, sementara tangan lainnya masih pada kelinci itu. Ia bisa melihat warna redup dari mahluk kecil didepannya terpancar. Benar, sesuatu hal yang bahkan Jiro tidak bisa mengerti. Mengapa ia mampu melihat hal yang seharusnya tabu untuk dilihat.

Saat dirimu bisa mengetahui masa mahluk hidup yang akan segera menemui ajalnya.. bagaimana perasaanmu?

Semua mahluk hidup memiliki warna kehidupan, tumbuhan, hewan, manusia, bahkan benda mati seperti air dan udara memiliki ragam warna dimana bisa digambarkan sebuah takdir dari warna itu. Sejak kecil Jiro selalu mensugesti diri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, semuanya hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Tapi seiring berjalannya umur, waktu justru memberitaunya bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh panca indra penglihatannya adalah benar. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan warna pada masing-masing mahluk hidup itu tunjukkan.

Penyataan dalam pikirannya itu mengulang memori obrolan dalam mobil beberapa saat lalu, kita adalah manusia ya? "Apa aku, Ichi-_nee__,_ dan Saburo adalah manusia sungguhan?"

Keluarga Yamada adalah keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah seorang _blazer _dan ibu seorang manusia. Hasil dari pernikahan itu menghasilkan anak-anak penyandang cacat. Kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki hal mistis yang sudah tercampur sejak dilahirkan. Namun tidak semua hasil dari pernikahan antara seorang _blazer _dan manusia adalah anak-anak normal pada umumnya dan mungkin hanya dibekali oleh tubuh fisik yang kuat saja.

Jiro mengulum senyum pada kelinci itu menunjukkan rasa iba, tidak tau ia harus merasa beruntung atau malah harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dapat melihat kepingan rahasia tuhan.

"Ayo ikut bersamaku." Segera ia pun mengangkatnya pada gendongan, mengelus kepalanya perlahan. Lalu berjalan menyusul dimana Ichiro berada.

Pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang, sinar matahari masih terlihat menyelinap diantara daun dan ranting walau tidak sebanyak ruang terbuka. Iris kuning menangkap segala pantulan warna tidak lazim, tidak seperti mata kirinya. Ini sedikit mengganggu, tapi Jiro tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Hei kau, jangan asal membawa satwa hutan dari sini." sebuah suara menyelinap membuat Jiro sedikit bergetar karena tertangkap basah. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuh, ke arah sumber suara dengan hati-hati.

Seorang pria mengenakan pakaian formal setelan celana dan jas hitam berdasi, terlihat seperti berumur dua puluh tahunan dan juga taklupa sebuah kacamata bertengger diantara hidung menunjukkan sorot iris hijau dibalik lensa tengah menangkap sebuah perilaku melanggar aturan. Sebentar, Jiro bepikir dulu apa pakaian seperti itu benar-benar bisa efektif digunakan ditempat seperti ini?

"Aku tidak bermaksud membawanya, kok" Jiro membela diri, ia tidak tahu siapa orang didepannya ini. Tapi yang pasti jika seseorang tahu ia punya niat begitu pasti bisa gawat.

Orang itu berjalan mendekat kearah Jiro berdiri, "Lalu apa? Kau tidak terlihat seperti salah satu peserta perkemahan anak smp dan tolong jangan melupakan peraturan yang sudah tepampang lebar sebelum memasuki wilayah ini."

Oh ya, Jiro ingat ada papan seperti itu sebelum masuk. Tapi samasekali tidak sempat membaca karena Samatoki mengemudi terlalu cepat. Waktu itu semua terlihat seperti angin yang lewat saja.

"A -Aku-"

Duh, pikirannya tidak bisa berkompromi. Selagi Jiro mencari merangkai alasan pria itu malah berjalan semakin dekat. Lalu reflek melangkah mundur satu langkah.

"-a -aku menyukai kelinci!"

Tap

Suara langkah kaki terakhir tiba-tiba berhenti dari pria itu. Tak mau tahu sebabnya apa ia malah melanjutkan, "Kelinci ini datang padaku tadi, jadi aku bermaksud ingin memberinya makan dengan mengajaknya kesana. Hal seperti itu tidak melanggar aturan kan?"

Saat ia merasa cukup salah tingkah, berakting agar muslihatnya tidak terbaca. Jiro malah menangkap pria itu sedang menutup separuh wajahnya mengunakan punggung tangan dan melihat titik fokus lain, bukan pada dirinya.

Eh? Ada apa? Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?

"umm..-'' belum selesai ia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Pria itu berbalik dan sedikit Jiro bisa mendengar suara tawa walau tidak besar.

"ahahaha.. begitu ya, baiklah nikmati waktumu. Aku menanti bagaimana kelinci itu tumbuh." Dengan berakhir berbicara seperti itu, pria tak dikenal berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Jiro yang belum menerima respon otak akibat keterlambatan berpikir.

Ah, sekarang yang terpenting adalah menyusul Ichii-_nee! _

.

.  
Ichiro dan Samatoki menunggu, disebuah kursi tunggu bagi pengunjung peserta. Tak lupa juga Jiro ada disana sedang memberi makan kelinci dengan sebuah potongan wortel ia dapatkan dari seorang junior peserta kegiatan yang mengenal Jiro tengah membawa-bawa seekor kelinci, mungkin wortel itu tadinya salah satu dari bahan untuk membuat sup.

Panitia saat ini sedang memanggilkan saudara bungsunya, sambil berharap semua hal yang dideduksikan hanya menjadi buah bibir tidak berkelanjutan.

Saat yang ditunggu telah tiba, panitia paruh baya yang dipanggil sebagai guru itu membawa seseorang yang diminta datang telah muncul. Saburo dengan wajah tersenyum mengahampiri Ichiro.

_"Nee-chan! _Kenapa tidak bilang jika ingin berkunjung secepat ini?"

Ichiro sedikit terdiam kaget, namun luluh dengan mengusap pucuk kepala hitam adiknya itu gemas.

"Tentu saja kejutan!"

Disisi lain, Jiro terdiam dan menahan kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan dari bibirnya saat melihat adik kecilnya itu. Jiro sudah biasa diacuhkan olehnya, dan itu tidak dipermasalahkan. Namun ini hal yang berbeda. Ia berulang kali mengerjapkan penglihatan. Memastikan hal yang benar-benar tidak mungkin.

_Saburo, ada apa dengan warna pada dirimu? _

.

.  
.

**TBC **

**Haloo**  
**Terimakasih sudah membaca! Updatenya lama kali ya wehehe**  
**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika update tidak akan secepat pada umumnya**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih telah menunggu dan meluangkan waktu membaca penggalan asupan ini /yha/ **

**Review please? **

**rayRizu 8-02-2020 **


	4. Chapter 3

Hembusan asap rokok terkepul panjang keluar diantara bibir. Berulang kali jam tangan hitam yang terpasang pada pergelangan kiri itu ditoleh, entah sudah ke berapa kali ia melakukan pergerakan yang sama hingga beberapa orang lewat saat melihatnya pun terheran-heran.

Rasanya waktu begitu lambat berjalan.

Ia hembuskan kepulan asap lagi, bosan. Menarik sebuah smartphone dari saku dalam jas hitam. Memilih ikon bergambar surat, lalu jarinya bergulir pada riwayat pesan yang sudah terkirim dini hari.

"Sialan itu, Samatoki. Tidak merespon pesanku." Jyuto berdecih pelan, berulang-ulang kali dalam hidupnya selalu saja diandalkan dalam masalah yang merepotkan.

"Permisi tuan Iruma," seorang pria dengan model seragamnya yang berlawanan dengan Jyuto datang menghampiri.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Waktu sudah hampir malam, kami sudah menyiapkan tenda khusus untuk beristirahat."

"Terimakasih, bagaimana dengan tugasnya dan kegiatan anak-anak?"

"Anak-anak akan melakukan kegiatan api unggun setelah ini sedangkan tugasnya sudah sampai tahap kedua."

"Apa?! Ah- maksudku kerja bagus." Jyuto menepuk bahu kanan pria itu dan setelahnya berlalu. Ia mematikan rokoknya, sepertinya masalah ini benar-benar harus diselesaikannya sendiri.

.

.

**_[Far Away]_**  
**Arc : Nightmare Forest**

**Disclaimer karakter Hypnosis Microphone ⓒKING RECORD, Otomate, IDEA FACTORY.**  
**Story fanfiksi milik Ray**

**Genre : Magical AU, subnatural, drama, romance, fluff, hurt, slice of life, mystery, fantasi(?)**

**Pair : MTCxFem!BB focus on RiouxFem!Saburo (for this arc)**

**Warning! miss typo dan OOC** **kadang terjadi namun author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak terjadi tehee**

**Happy reading!**

.

.  
.

Saburo melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, semua tampak normal. Ia harus memastikan lagi pemandangan indah didepannya ini bukan mimpi. Lagi. Apalagi mahluk aneh yang hanya ada dalam buku dongeng ini benar-benar nyata didepannya sedang memaksa ia agar menuruti permintaan merepotkan.

_"Saburo-chann! Ayo bermain!" _

"Tidak."

_"Ehhhh?!"_ Cattleya meringis, tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban singkat dan menyakitkan dari seorang manusia selain Riou.

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukan hal yang tidak ada manfaatnya? Lebih baik cepat mencari jalan untuk pulang." Saburo berusaha berdiri walaupun sulit, ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari. Kejadian semalam membuat ikatan rambutnya lepas entah kemana. Ia sekarang tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa mengumpulkan helaian rambutnya menjadi satu.

Sudah hampir sejam yang lalu ia berkenalan dengan Catty, begitulah ucap si _elf _saat memperkenalkan diri lalu menyuruhnya memanggil dengan nama itu. Tentu saja saat sesi saling berkenalan Saburo lah yang syok pertama. Jangan tanyakan apa alasannya.

_"Pulang ya? Menurutku sekarang ini tidak ada jalan untuk pulang lho."_

Iris hijau-violet memicing ke arah Catty dengan cepat, "Apa maksudnya 'sekarang'?"

_Elf _itu tertawa kecil sebentar sebelum menjawab, _"Karena kau-''_

"-karena kau belum aku izinkan." Suara itu mengejutkan Saburo, berkali-kali. Hawa keberadaannya tipis sekali. Riou datang membawa satu mangkuk yang menyembulkan uap panas. Sementara Catty bersembunyi dibalik helaian rambut Saburo, sebenarnya tidak niat bersembunyi. Hanya saja respon mahluk itu seakan-akan dibuat agar terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ini, makanlah." mangkuk itu diberikan, Saburo melihat kedalamnya. Harum dari semangkuk sup krim kentang jagung lolos kedalam indra penciuman hingga memancing suara perut yang lapar tidak bisa berbohong.

Saburo menunduk dengan wajah memerah, ia lupa belum makan apa-apa sejak datang ke perkemahan. "..terimakasih"

Riou menganguk dan duduk disamping Saburo yang mulai perlahan menyuap makanan yang masih hangat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Riou angkat bicara disela-sela suasana canggung.

"Tidak buruk, kau tidak makan?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak perlu makan." Oh ya, Saburo ingat. Sebelumnya orang ini mengatakan bahwa Riou bukanlah manusia yang bisa memiliki nafsu untuk makan atau minum. Walaupun sulit juga diterima oleh akal, sekarang ini ia mencoba menerimanya. Tidak kalah juga didukung oleh kejadian-kejadian tidak masuk akal lain yang menimpanya.

"Riou_-san, _aku ingin kembali."

Tidak ada jawaban. Pria itu melempar atensi ke arah lain, bukan padanya. Sup krim yang kini tinggal setengah menjadi hambar tatkala suasana canggung menjadi penyedap rasa.

Saburo bingung, tahu ini bukanlah tempatnya. Makanya ia ingin kembali. Apakah salah?

"Habiskan dulu, nanti aku tunjukkan." setelah berkata seperti itu Riou bangkit tanpa menoleh. Berlalu kearah berlawanan dari arah tempat duduk mereka menghadap. Saburo menerka-nerka kemana akan perginya orang itu. Namun segera ia menghabiskan sup krim lahap kembali dengan rencana akan segera menyusulnya nanti.

.

.

Suara deru banyaknya butiran air menjadi satu kesatuan terjatuh dari ketinggian susunan bebatuan yang mengalami erosi mengalir ke hulu sungai. Derasnya air mengalir memberi tahu siapapun bahwa sang penguasa otoritas tidak mengijinkan siapapun masuk kedalamnya.

Siapapun..

"Saburo! Aku dapat ikan lagi!"

Ya, tak disangka pria dalam kesan pertamanya adalah pria yang suram dan menakutkan, malah menunjukkan sikap yang sebaliknya.

_'Tolong jaga bajuku, aku ingin mencari bahan makanan sebentar.'_ begitulah katanya saat sebelum pergi masuk kedalam air tanpa memberi kesempatan Saburo untuk menyanggah permintaannya.

Di sebrang aliran sungai sana ada sekawanan rusa sedang meminum air. Hewan-hewan itu tampak tidak terganggu akan kedatangannya dan juga Riou. Hewan seperti itu jarang bisa dilihat langsung jika tidak mengunjungi kebun binatang, ingin sekali dirinya menghampiri sekawanan hewan itu, memberinya beberapa potong makanan lalu menitipkan salam kecil. Seperti dulu.

Saburo tidak diperbolehkan banyak bergerak katanya, memang masih ada sedikit memar namun luka-luka itu cepat tertutup.

Riou bilang, dia hanya sedikit mengalirkan sihir penyembuhan padanya. Sihir Riou hanya sebagai katalis, Saburo sendirilah yang banyak berperan menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Apa katanya?

Mulanya ia bingung, namun kilas balik memori itu datang. Saat itu Saburo berumur 10 tahun sedang ikut Ichiro memasak didapur untuk makan malam. Ichiro tidak bisa melarangnya, makanya saat itu ia menitipkan Saburo dalam pengawasan Jiro.

Jiro yang sedang mencuci sayuran sebentar lalu panik saat adikknya menarik-narik ujung celemeknya dengan raut wajah ingin menangis dan bingung. Tak lupa juga telapak tangan yang sudah penuh akan darah.

Padahal Jiro hanya melepas perhatiannya sebentar. Saat itu semua panik dan mengobati Saburo dengan peralatan P3K seadanya. Setelah pagi datang, luka-luka di telapak tangan Saburo sudah menutup. Hanya sisa-sisa darah pada perbannya. Jika diingat lagi luka pada telapak tangannya waktu itu lumayan dalam, aneh jika dalam waktu semalam bisa menutup dengan sendirinya.

Manusia memang memiliki sistem penyembuhan mereka sendiri, dengan memperbaharui sel-sel yang telah mati. Tapi berbeda kasus jika secepat ini.

Sudah 4 tahun lalu sejak kejadian itu, dan tidak pernah lagi terulang. Setiap Saburo terluka semua menjadi normal, tidak aja keajaiban lagi seperti sebelumnya. Terkecuali saat Saburo mulai memilih jalan mempelajari sihir, jenis sihir penyembuhan tentunya.

Tidak banyak orang yang mempelajari sihir, namun sebuah bakat itu muncul saat Saburo mencoba-coba. Hal itu pun memicu rasa iri dari teman atau orang dewasa disekitarnya dengan mencap dirinya sebagai 'anak berbakat saja yang bisa mempelajarinya'.

Mulai saat itu ia tidak ingin memikirkan orang lain lagi, tidak ingin banyak berurusan dengan banyak orang lagi. Walaupun dengan niat baik Saburo ingin menguasai itu untuk menolong banyak orang. Saburo malah membenci pandangan orang lain tentangnya, semua tidak ada gunanya.

Kembali pada suasana di tepi sungai ini, Riou sudah kembali membawakan beberapa ikan. Perawakannya yang besar membuatnya semakin bersinar dibawah sinar matahari juga tak lupa dengan dada tanpa helelai kain pun datang sambil mengibaskan kepala membuat buncah tetesan air dari anak rambutnya.

_'Uhhh..' _Saburo cepat menunduk kebawah, tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang belum pantas ia lihat.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, Saburo mengumpat dalam hati. Orang ini lupa ya jika didepannya saat ini adalah seorang gadis.

"Cepat pakai bajumu!" Cepat-cepat Saburo memberikan baju itu dengan menolehkan pandangan kearah lain.

"Ah- baiklah"

Akhirnya Riou sudah rapih memakai bajunya, Saburo bisa bernapas lega. Orang itu masih asik membersihkan sisik-sisik ikan dan menyusunnya dalam tusukan batang kayu. Berniat akan membuat ikan bakar. Padahal baru saja ia makan sup krim, siapa pula yang akan memakannya.

"Apa ada orang lain selain aku disini? Siapa yang akan kau sajikan itu?" tanya Saburo, ikut memerhatikan Riou bekerja.

"Tidak ada, hanya ada kau dan aku. Tentu saja beberapa binatang lain disini."

_Benar sih _

Dilihat beberapa kali pun Saburo yakin Riou tidaklah berbohong. Tak lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membersihkan ikan-ikan itu karena jumlahnya tidak banyak. Riou izin mengambil kayu-kayu kering untuk bahan bakaran.

Sambil menunggu, Saburo kembali memperhatikan kawanan rusa itu disebrang sana. Jumlahnya sudah berkurang, mungkin beberapa telah kembali. Ia mengela napas dengan kasar, mungkin saat ini para guru dan rekan kelompoknya sedang susah payah mencarinya.

Jika diingat baik-baik ia sudah pergi sekitar satu malam lebih. Berharap berita itu tidak sampai ke telinga kakak tertuanya, ia tidak ingin membuat Ichiro khawatir.

Tapi, melihat pemandangan damai nan alami seperti ini benar-benar bisa mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali.

Saburo dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. Menepuk kedua belah sisi pipi agar dirinya sadar, tidak! aku tidak boleh berpikir sepeti itu. Aku harus pulang!

_"Ahahaha.. Saburo-chan sedang memikirkan sesuatu? tubuh besar Riou memang bagus ya.."_ Cattleya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dari belakang rambut. Mengejutkan hingga ia sedikit tersontak, apalagi pernyataan Catty yang membuat iris hijau-violetnya membulat.

"A- Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sedang berpikir mencari cara untuk kembali tahu!" Sejujurnya ia sedikit kesal dengan respon tubuhnya sendiri, rona merah itu muncul tanpa perintah membuat wajahnya sedikit panas.

_"Kenapa ingin kembali? Kau kemari untuk mencari sesuatu bukan?" _

"Benar, aku mencari sesuatu. Aku sedang mencari kayu kering untuk keperluan api unggun, dan tiba-tiba salah satu temanku terluka. Aku membantunya dengan sihirku setelah itu aku terjebak dalam hutan penuh mayat! Apa kau puas?"

"Ah-" Cattleya berpose menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sepertinya ia sedikit terkejut dengan sejumlah rentetan penyataan dari Saburo.

"Kenapa?"

_"Jika tidak salah, Riou berbicara padaku kalau kau datang untuk meniadakan hutan ini."_

"Apa maksudmu? Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke tempat aneh seperti ini. Tumpukan mayat dan pemandangan yang berkebalikan seperti ini.." ia secara tidak sadar menggertakkan gigi, membayangkan betapa menyeramkannya puluhan bangkai manusia mati dengan berbagai cara. Berusaha menyanggkal bahwa itu tidaklah nyata, dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia luar.

Dunia luar? Ah, sepertinya Saburo sadar bahwa sekarang ia bukan didunia yang seharusnya berada.

Catty merasa iba, ia sedikit merasakan sesuatu yang janggal namun memilih untuk berhenti dari pada terus menginterupsinya saat ini, _"Kurasa cukup sampai disini, aku tidak akan melanjutkannya. Biarkan Riou saja nanti ya? bermainlah dengan binatang-binatang ini, kau menginginkannya bukan?" _sekawanan rusa datang menghampiri, dan beberapa hewan lainnya seperti burung pipit, tupai, musang, dan lainnya atas perintah Catty.

Kalau Catty tidak menahan Saburo untuk duduk ditempat, mungkin Saburo sudah lari terlonjak kaget oleh kedatangan hewan-hewan itu secara mendadak.

Riou datang dengan membopong beberapa kayu kering, melihat Saburo sedang dikerumuni oleh banyak hewan ia sedikit terkejut. Ada kucing yang tidur dalam pangkuannya, ada seekor tupai sedang mengibas-ngibas ekornya sambil memakan sebuah kacang pada bahu kanan, dan lagi burung kecil tengah duduk diatas kepalanya seakan seperti sarangnya sendiri, serta beberapa hewan disampingnya sambil duduk terjaga ada pula yang tertidur.

Ada angin apa ini?

Riou menatap dengan penuh keheranan, namun ia tersenyum dan sedikit menahan tawa merasa gemas. Seperti melihat seorang putri dalam cerita dongeng yang disukai oleh banyak hewan.

"Ah, Riou-_san_! sudah datang rupanya"

"Aku kembali Saburo," Riou meletakkan kayu-kayu kering pada tempatnya dan disusun agar membentuk tumpukan menjulang. Setelahnya ia mulai membuat api.

Saburo melihat sedikit percikan api mulai timbul, membuat api sama seperti yang diajarkan saat berkemah dengan menggosok ujung kayu memutar pada bagian kayu lainnya. Tidak lama sampai api kecil muncul dan diiring kedalam tumpukan kayu sambil ditiup perlahan agar membesar. Sepertinya Riou sudah lama hidup seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Riou-_san, _kenapa ada banyak sekali hewan langka disini? Padahal di duniaku sebelumnya sudah banyak hewan-hewan yang punah.." kalimat itu diakhiri dengan nada sumbang, dirinya sebagai manusia seperti merasa bersalah walaupun ia bukan pelaku. Namun tetap saja hal ini seperti membandingkan mana yang lebih baik diantara dua negara yang dihuni oleh masyarakat yang bebeda.

Riou sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "Duniamu ya?"

"Y -Ya habisnya ini sama sekali berbeda, walau aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin tapi disini banyak hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal"

"Seperti kehadiranmu disini yang tidak masuk akal?" Riou menarik sebelah alis keatas, menarik perhatian Saburo untuk menghela napas pasrah "Sepertinya iya.."

"Aku bercanda, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menunggumu."

"Eh?" Saburo berekspresi bingung, masih menaruh perhatian pada Riou meminta penjelasan.

Lawan bicaranya masih sibuk merapikan susunan ikan yang akan siap dibakar namun tidak ingin meninggalkan topik pembicaraan, "Maaf jika malam itu berkata sangat kasar, tapi aku mohon dengarkanlah permintaanku."

Percikan api dan suara kayu terbakar dan jatuh saat perlahan menjadi abu menjadi instrumen dalam keheningan mereka, Saburo masih mencerna dan menunggu apa yang akan Riou katakan. Kini tatapan Riou berubah menjadi serius pada lawannya hijau-violet, dan sedikit ada pancaran sendu pikir Saburo. Mengapa?

"Saburo, aku mohon. Tiadakanlah hutan gelap ini."

SREETTTT

Cahaya disekeliling redup seketika, semua hewan termasuk dalam pangkuan Saburo hilang tanpa sadar. Ikan serta api yang menyala pun menghilang, lingkungan secara mendadak berganti menjadi sebelumnya, gelap dan penuh akan pemandangan tak mengenakkan.

Mimik wajah Saburo berubah penuh ketakutan, Riou dengan sigap menggemgam kedua tangan kecil itu takut-takut hilang lagi entah kemana. "Suasana yang mendadak seperti ini apa mungkin-"

_"Meniadakan ya.. maksudmu memusnahkan? Kau pikir siapa yang memberikanmu kehidupan selama ini, Riou?" _

Saburo terperanjat kaget, menatap sekeliling, mencari suara asing yang menggema besar muncul sementara hanya ada mereka berdua. "aku tidak menyangkal hal itu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengambil puluhan nyawa hanya demi kehidupan palsu!"

'kalian?' Ia bisa melihat Riou berbicara dengan seseorang, tapi ia juga tidak bisa melihat orang itu. Saburo semakin ketakutan tangannya gemetar hebat, pemandangan ini membuatnya trauma. "Saburo, tenanglah lihat wajahku!"

"Ha -Haa!" Saburo dipaksa mendongak melihat kearah wajah Riou, yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya. Wajah itu menyiratkan sesuatu seperti 'aku disini'. Perlahan napasnya diatur, detak jantungnya berdetak lebih lambat, tremor pada kedua tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman tangan besar itu memudar, "Ri..ou.."

_"Begitu ya, jadi anak kecil ini yang akan menghilangkan tempat ini. Kalau begitu musnahkan saja" _

Burung gagak berterbangan dari pohon ke pohon disertai teriakannya yang keras, suara khas hutan yang hening mendadak ramai. Kini mereka siap siaga misalnya tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu.

Hening kembali, suara besar yang menggema itu hilang. Apa sudah selesai? Bukannya tadi suara itu bilang ingin membunuh Saburo?

"Saburo,"

"Y -Ya?"

"Jangan lepaskan genggamanmu"

"Baik- AHHH!" mendadak bahu Saburo digenggam keras oleh seseorang dari belakang, menariknya dengan kencang hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh jika saja Riou tidak cepat-cepat menendang sosok yang menariknya hingga terlempar.

'Siapa?!' Riou melihat sosok itu, merangkak berlumuran oleh darah kering dan daging terbuka kecoklatan. Bentuknya tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan jelas, itu adalah mayat hidup.

"Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!" Riou dengan cepat membawa Saburo lari bersamanya tapi ia tahu gadis ini belum punya energi yang cukup untuk lari terlalu lama. Napasnya mulai terengah-rengah, dadanya dipegangi sakit, pandangannya mulai kabur lagi.

Riou berhenti, saat itu pun Saburo menjatuhkan diri tertunduk dengan dengkul mencium tanah berbatuk-batuk sambil memegang dada yang sakit. Dengan sigap tubuhnya diangkat kembali membentuk posisi _bridal style, _"aku tidak mengizinkan kalian menyentuhnya."

Aura biru mencul disekitar kaki Riou, membentuk gelombang yang menghempaskan puluhan mayat hidup yang datang dari berbagai arah. Ini adalah salah satu kekuatan alami _blazer, _mengeluarkan sihir tanpa mantra. Sebagai seorang yang mempelajari sihir pun Saburo terkesima melihatnya.

Mayat-mayat hidup sudah dilalui, sepertinya Riou sudah berlari cukup jauh sambil membawa Saburo pada gendongannya. Ia menurunkan pada salah satu sandaran pohon besar tempat mereka bersembunyi sementara. "Bagaimana tubuhmu?"

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa bilang baik-baik saja" Saburo terkekeh, menertawakan kondisinya sendiri yang sangat lemah. "Dengan tubuh seperti ini aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu, Riou-_san." _

Riou menggeleng, "Tidak, aku percaya. Hanya kau satu-satunya, karena kau bukan hanya manusia, Saburo."

Saburo terdiam, bagaimana orang ini bisa tau? "oh maksudmu tentang aku adalah setengah dari _blazer? _kalau begitu kau salah orang, kedua kakakku lebih kuat dan tidak lemah sepertiku dan mereka lebih cocok melakukan tugas ini."

Namun saat itu juga Riou menarik Saburo dalam pelukan, iris hijau-violet membulat dan ia bisa merasakan hangat deru napas lawan bicaranya ini selagi mebenamkan wajah pada bahunya. "aku mohon.. hanya kau satu-satunya yang lolos masuk dalam dunia ini, tidak ada lagi.."

'Aah- begitu, ya'

Tepat suasana nyaman itu berlangsung, Saburo membalas pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung besar itu, "aku akan berusaha semampuku, Riou-_san.." _bisiknya kemudian sambil tersenyum

bisikan muncul semak-semak menarik perhatian, keduanya saling melepas pelukan.

Dan benar saja, puluhan mayat hidup datang lagi. Kini sambil membawa benda-benda tajam ataupun berat berniat berkelahi. Mengetahui hal itu Riou berukir tidak bisa terus-terusan menghalaunya sambil melindungi Saburo, lengah sedikit saja pasti akan fatal apalagi mereka datang dari segala arah.

"Saburo, untuk sekarang pergilah dari ini."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa berlari lagi!"

"Bukan itu maksudku,"

"Lalu?"

"Pergilah dari dunia ini, lalu kembalilah saat kau siap."

"eh?"

Riou tersenyum, telunjuk tangannya bergerak seperti membentuk sesuatu. Tak lama dibawah kaki Saburo muncul cahaya biru kian semakin menyala, Saburo menerka-nerka ini ada hubungannya dengan perkataan Riou barusan, "aku akan menunggumu lagi, Saburo."

"Tu -Tunggu! Riouu!-" cahaya kian menebar membutakan pandangan, suaranya tidak bisa lagi tersampaikan, genggaman tangannya tidak bisa tergapai, Saburo lagi-lagi terjatuh dalam lorong dunia tanpa bisa melawan.

.

.

.

Malam sudah datang, kegiatan api unggun sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Benerapa kegiatanpun dilakukan seperti menyanyi bersama, memainkan games kecil, dan diakhiri dengan renungan malam. Jiro yang termasuk menimati itu membuat dirinya bernostalgia saat SMP dulu, dirinya terseret ke dalam acara ini tak lain karena beberapa panitia kegiatannya adalah adik kelasnya sendiri yang sekarang sudah kelas tiga. Mereka mengajak Jiro untuk ikut andil secara tiba-tiba dan para guru pun setuju.

Jiro pun menolak karena ia datang kemari hanya untuk berkunjung, apalagi Saburo terlihat tidak suka saat Jiro ikut-ikutan dan akhirnya keputusan berakhir Jiro diperbolehkan kesana-kemari untuk sekedar mengobrol saja dan ikut menikmati acara.

Ia duduk pada reremputan basah akibat embun malam tidak jauh dari api unggun dan masih bisa merasakan hangatnya sementara Ichiro dan Samatoki kembali ke mobil entah apa yang mereka lakukan disana, lapangan luas yang dipilih untuk menyalakan api unggun tidak memiliki pohon yang menjulang sehingga ia bisa melihat bintang-bintang di langit.

Selagi menikmati itu seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk disampingnya, seorang pria. Jiro menoleh dan terkejut dia pria yang sama belum lama ini ditemuinya saat terciduk membawa seekor kelinci.

"Selamat malam,"

Jiro menanggapinya canggung dengan membalas berbicara formal, "selamat malam.."

"Tidak baik seorang gadis duduk diam sendiri saat yang lain sudah kembali pada tendanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pria itu berbicara sambil mengambil bungkusan rokok dari saku dalam jas, mengambil sebatang, mengapitnya dalam bibir dan mengarahkan pemantik api pada ujungnya.

"Hanya ingin merasakan angin malam kok hahaha-" Jiro tertawa garing padahal ia tidak bisa tidur, "anda sendiri?"

Hembusan napas itu dikeluarkan bersama asap putih yang mengepul keatas, "Sepertinya alasan kita sama, oh ya bagaimana kelincinya?"

'masih ingat saja sih'

"Dia pergi saat sebelum acara api unggun dimulai, sepertinya ia sudah bosan." Jiro kembali lagi menatap langit memperhatikan bintang-bintang, andaikan Saburo belum kembali ke tenda mungkin ia bisa mendengar cerita panjang lebar darinya. Soalnya Jiro tidak pandai dalam astronomi, ia hanya bisa menikmati keindahannya saja.

"Siapa namamu?"

"eh?"

"Ah maaf, harusnya aku yang memberitau namaku dulu. Iruma Jyuto, panggil sesukamu"

"benarkah? Bagaimana jika Jyuto-_san?" _Jiro sedikit menggoda, mana ada seseorang yang baru bertemu akan langsung menerika jika dipanggil dengan nama depan

"Ya, tidak masalah"

_'__yang benar saja' _

"o -ou.. kalau begitu, aku Yamada Jiro."

Jyuto terdiam sebentar mengingat sesuatu, "Yamada?"

"Ya?"

Ah, Jyuto salah bukan begitu maksudnya. "bukan, maksudku Jiro? Apa kau sendiri kemari? Aku dengar dari anak-anak kelas tiga kau datang untuk berkunjung"

Dari mana Jyuto tau? menanyakan satu-satu panitia? oh tentu tidak, tidak mungkin pria tampan sepertinya tidak diajak biacara oleh remaja-remaja perempuan saat ia menampakkan diri. Banyak yang mencari perhatian padanya dari cuman sekedar menyapa atau mengobrol, tapi pada Jiro entah mengapa ia tertarik untuk mengajaknya bicara, dan insting itu menghasilkan yang menuntunnya pada sesuatu.

"Tidak, aku bersama kakakku sedang menunjungi seorang adik yang ikut dalam acara ini, Jyuto-_san_." oh kali ini, Jiro menyebutkan namanya dua kali. Mungkin nanti akan semakin banyak.

Sepertinya dugaannya benar, ia sekarang harus segera menuju seseorang yang kini harus dihajar. Jyuto mematikan rokoknya, berdiri dan pamit pada Jiro. Jiro bertanya kemana ia akan pergi, lalu ia menjawab "bertemu teman lama, Jiro" sambil tersenyum dan berlalu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Haii! Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, saya update pagi-pagi biar seger /plak/ **

**Sampai jumpa di next chapter **  
**Review please? **

**rayRizu 28-02-2020**


	5. Chapter 4

**[Far Away]**

**Arc : Nightmare Forest**

**Chapter 4 : Lainnya**

**Pair : RiouxFem!Saburo (for this arc)**

**Warning! Akan ada adegan kekerasan**

**Read at your own risk!**

**Happy reading**

**...**

"Samatoki," panggil Ichiro menyembul dari pintu jendela mobil kursi depan samping kemudi

Samatoki yang sedang berdiri dan menyandar pada pintu mobil itu membalik badan "Hm, ada apa?"

Ia mengintip sisi lain dibalik pria itu dan mendapati seseorang tengah berjalan mendekat sambil memberi isyarat agar tetap diam. "tidak, hanya saja-"

BUAGHHH

Sebuah tinjuan satu tangan melayang cantik pada wajah Samatoki, tersangka yang melakukan itu-Jyuto-berpose seperti bernafas setelahnya "Hah, lega sekali"

"HAH! APAAN SIH LU KELINCI BRENGSEK! CARI MATI?!"

"NGACA GOBLOK! BUKA HP LO TUH NYET!"

Ya, sesi ngegasnya sudah dimulai. Ichiro kembali pada layar laptop di pangkuan mengobrak sisa-sisa informasi yang terlihat, tak mau ikut campur berantemnya orang dewasa yang sebenarnya tidak dewasa.

"URUSAN APAAN LU SAMA HP GUA?"

"UDAH BUKA! BERISIK BAT SIH!"

Smartphone berukuran 5,5 inci itu melesat dari kantung celana, layar pengunci digeser dengan tidak manusiawi. Puluhan notifikasi tertampang pada ikon bar, tak salah lagi dari si petinju dadakan.

"Kau lihat apa yang ku kirimkan?"

Dahi Samatoki mengkerut, menggulir pesan yang terlalu banyak membuatnya jenuh ''Ck, yang mana sih"

Jyuto mengelus dada bentuk rasa menahan kesal agar tak melayangkan serangan lagi, "Lu mau gua pukul?"

"Ketemu!" suara dari dalam mobil dengan kaca jendela yang terbuka itu menarik perhatian keduanya saat sudah siap melakukan kuda-kuda

CEKLEK

Pintu mobil terbuka, Ichiro menurunan kedua kakinya ke arah luar sampai bawah tetap dalam posisi duduk, laptop tetap pada pangkuan dengan niat menunjukkan sesuatu, "A -Ah! dingin.." kedua kaki dengan cepat diangkat lagi, bagian yang tertutup hanyalah atasnya saja dengan jaket merah kebanggaan dan memakai celana pendek seperti hari-hari biasa ternyata bukan ide yang bagus, jadi itu alasan dia berdiam dalam mobil.

Samatoki menghela napas sejenak, berjalan memutar kearah kursi kemudi untuk membuka pintu belakang mobil. Ia mengambil lipatan selimut tidak terlalu tebal masih terlihat rapih dari sana lalu dengan sigap menutupi hampir setengah badan Ichiro dari mulai pinggang hingga dengkul bagian bawah. Ichiro sontak mengangkat laptopnya dan sedikit menahan napas saat Samatoki mendekat. "Sejak kapan kau membawa benda seperti ini?"

"Kapan ya? Tadi pagi saat aku ingin datang kerumahmu?" Samatoki terkekeh sejenak, "tidak ada Jakurai-sensei disini jadi kau harus memperhatikan kondisimu sendiri, Ichiro."

Satu jentikkan jari didaratkan pada kening perempuan itu, hingga mata dwiwarna refleks tertutup tanda meringis sakit. "Khhhh.. padahal aku tidak minta."

"Berisik, kalau kau kambuh aku juga yang repot. Disini susah mencari mawar kau tahu, nurut dong." Kedua pipi jadi sasaran, ia mencubit kesal pada Ichiro.

"Twadi hagi shudwah makhan bhanyawwk aaaaa! Shamatowki stwopp! (tadi pagi sudah makan banyak aaaaa! Samatoki stop!)" Tidak bisa melawan, tangan Ichiro sibuk memegang kedua sisi samping laptop agar tidak terjatuh dari pangkuan. Alhasil salah satu kakinya diangkat dengan dengkul menendang 'punya' Samatoki.

"Akhhh!" ia meringis, bungkuk-bungkuk memegang daerah selangkangan yang nyeri.

"Mampus."

Jyuto mengela napas geleng-geleng melihat tingkah keduanya, "mawar? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ahh.. sejenis suplai? Ichiro membutuhkan itu saat tidak ada aku," Samatoki membenarkan posisi menjadi tegap kembali walaupun masih agak nyeri, si pelaku malah menjulurkan lidah mengejek dirinya, "Kau tau kan dia itu setengah blazer, energi yang didapatkan harus berasal dari mahluk hidup lain atau memakan kelopak mawar."

Dahi Jyuto mengkerut keatas "Kenapa harus mawar?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan sebuah angkatan kedua bahu menandakan tidak mengerti oleh Samatoki, Ichiro pun ikut menjawab "saat aku memakannya itu terasa sangat manis, walaupun terkadang durinya mensayat bibir aku tetap menyukainya." Mata itu terlihat sedikit sendu seperti melihat nasibnya yang berbeda, namun cepat ia ganti dengan senyuman mantap, "Tapi, Jakurai-sensei bilang jika aku merasa lebih baik itu bukan masalah dan lagi aku tidak akan merepotkan orang lain!"

Samatoki mengangguk-angguk menyetujui,"Benar, tanda yang kau tinggalkan ditubuhku ini belum hilang lho," ia menyeringai seperti terlihat bangga dengan apa yang didapatkan.

"Ahhh! Samatoki diam!" Ichiro tidak terima, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan memberikan satu ayunan kaki kedepan mengenai Samatoki.

Jyuto sedikit mengerti, meninggalkan tanda pada lawan jenis berarti mendakan kepemilikan. Itu wajar jika dilakukan Samatoki dan Ichiro apalagi mereka sepasang kekasih, tapi ia baru tau kalau melakukan hal seperti itu bisa dilakukan untuk mentransfer sejumlah energi hidup yang berguna bagi seorang blazer, "kalau begitu walau tidak ada mawar kau bisa mengambil sesuatu dari orang ini kan, Ichiro-san?"

Ichiro terdiam sejenak, bibirnya sedikit mengkerucut keatas, "...darah kuda tidak enak."

"..."

"apa kau bilang?" seseorang yang terpanggil sebagai 'kuda' itu menunjukkan perempatan dikeningnya kesal, ia kembali mencubit pipi perempuan itu "kalau tidak ada aku bagaimana nasibmu hah!"

"twapi benwar gwak enwak! (tapi benar gak enak!)"

Jyuto diam, memastikan telinganya tadi tidak salah dengar, "...darah?"

Samatoki melepas cubitan, "Benar darah, gigitan Ichiro dalam sekali lho. Tadi aku tidak bilang bagian itu?"

"TIDAK! TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!" sepertinya Jyuto salah paham. Tanda yang dimaksud disini adalah mengigit dan menyesap dalam arti lain, "Ichiro-san blazer kan? Adiknya, bagaimana dengan adik-adiknya?!"

"Seseorang yang butuh suplai hanya aku saja kok. Adik-adikku seperti hmm.. bagaimana mengatakannnya ya.. bagian manusia mereka lebih banyak, ya! seperti itu!"

"huh?" Jyuto tampaknya masih belum mengerti, tidak- lebih tepatnya memastikan agar tidak salah paham lagi.

"Bagian blazer dalam Ichiro adalah satu perdua, sedangkan adik-adiknya hanya satu perempat. Mereka lebih mudah menyesuaikan hidup seperti orang biasa, simplenya seperti itu." jelas Samatoki kemudian.

Jyuto bernapas lega, setidaknya coretcalonnyacoret Jiro tidak akan meminta sesuatu yang merepotkan.

Samatoki dan Ichiro berpandangan satu sama lain melihat Jyuto yang begitu terlihat lega memberikan tanda tanya bagi mereka.

"Ichiro, tadi kau ingin bilang menemukan apa?"

"Oh! coba lihat ini." Ichiro memutar laptopnya mengarahkan pada Samtoki dan Jyuto, mereka pun melihatnya dengan seksama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengantuk, Jiro berdiri dari tempat sedari tadi ia berdiam diri memandang langit. Meregangkan tubuh lalu menguap disertai air mata yang mengalir pada ujung mata. Ia mengusapnya, lalu melihat jam pada smartphonenya menunjukkan pukul tepat 12 malam "uh, sudah cukup malam ternyata."

Smartphone dengan wallpaper karakter anime kesukaannya itu dipandang lama, kemudian jarinya mengetuk bar notifikasi dari channel youtube favorit, mungkin bisa sedikit menghilangan jenuh.

Lingkaran itu memutar sangat lama, bodoh sekali jika ia mengharapkan sinyal yang bagus ditempat seperti ini. "Ayolah.. aku bosan sekali." Menyerah, tombol kembali diketuk. Ia menghela napas dengan kasar sambil memikirkan ide lain. "Telepon nee-chan!" Pikiran itu muncul tiba-tiba, jarinya berseluncur lagi di layar smartphone lalu menemukan kontak bernama tak asing. Segera ia mengetuk nomor membuat sebuah panggilan, walaupun sinyal pada bar menunjukkan satu batang ia berharap itu bukanlah masalah.

Senyumnya sumringah saat nada sambung terdengar, cepat-cepat ia mematikan fitur loudspeaker dan mengarahkan pada telinga sambil menunggu jawaban.

[Halo, Jiro?]

"Halo, nee-chan." Cepat sekali Jiro menjawab setelah nada sambung terputus dan disambung suara kakaknya.

[Ada apa?]

Dia diam sejenak, tadi mau ngapain ya? "A- Ah, bagaimana keadaan nee-chan disana?" sesaat mengajukan pertanyaan itu, ia bisa mendengar suara tawa kecil dari sebrang sana.

[Baik-baik saja kok, disini sudah lebih hangat. Oh ya, kau bisa meneleponku ternyata ada sinyal ya?]

"Un! internet memang sulit, tapi untuk telepon rasanya tidak masalah."

[Begitu ya..]

Percakapan kembali sumbang, Jiro memikirkan lagi topik yang harus dibicarakan. Sesuatu yang penting.. sesuatu yang penting.. Ah! Dia teringkat sesuatu, "Nee-chan, ada yang ingin aku katakan. Ini tentang Saburo, sebenarnya-"

[Jiro]

"Y-Ya, nee-chan."

[aku tau, bisakah kau jangan mengatakan hal itu saat kau disana?]

"Nee-chan tau?"

[Itu sebabnya aku disini, tapi masih ada sesuatu yang harus dicari untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri]

"Aku mengerti."

[Baiklah, aku tutup ya! Jika kau bosan kemari saja.]

TUT - suara panggilan diputus sepihak, Jiro menatap layar agak lama. Teringat lagi saat ia bertemu Saburo sore tadi, 'tidak ada warna' apa artinya? Sejauh ini mata kanannya hanya melihat kumpulan warna pada mahluk hidup, namun tidak pada orang mati.

Jika warnanya redup artinya tidak punya banyak waktu hidup, jika tidak ada warna artinya.. tidak mungkin juga kan kalau Saburo mati! Jelas-jelas tadi dia bergerak!

"Jiro.."

DEG

"Uwahh!" Jiro hampir saja melempar smartphonenya dari tangan saat namanya disebut tepat di telinga kanannya pelan sekali hinga bulu kuduknya merinding. Sial, ia tenggelam dalam monolognya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari ada yang datang.

"Sa -Saburo?" Jiro mendapati adiknya berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, jelas pelaku yang membuat hampir saja jantungnya lepas adalah dia, "kau tidak kembali ke tenda? Sudah malam lho."

Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu, Saburo memegang tangan Jiro. Menuntunnya berjalan dengannya, "bisa ikut sebentar denganku?"

Jiro menurut, belum ada pikiran negatif di kepalanya. Ia melihat adiknya itu dari belakang sambil mengikuti berjalan, menyipitkan mata guna menfokuskan pandangannya berulang kali. Percuma, ia tetap tidak bisa melihat warna dalam diri Saburo seperti sebelumnya. "Kau ingin buang air kecilkan makanya minta ditemani, dasar anak kecil kalau begitu bilang dari tadi saja hahaha..hah" Ketawanya cukup garing karena tidak disambut oleh omelan seperti biasa, ini anak kenapa sih? dumel Jiro dalam hati.

Kira-kira sudah jauh jarak mereka berjalan dari meninggalkan kawasan kemah, gelap sekali hingga sulit untuk menaruh pijakan yang benar jika Saburo tidak membawa senter dalam perjalanan. Jiro melepas tangannya dan berhenti, "Cukup Saburo, kita ingin kemana?"

Saburo berbalik menghadap Jiro, "sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku beritahu padamu, Jiro." Saburo berkata dengan nada setengah-setengah menurut Jiro, serius tidak serius atau bahkan tidak keduanya. Ia diam menyimak pernyataan selanjutnya, "Kau sudah tau kan? Hebat sekali nomor 172 dengan mata mistisnya ahahaha! "

Eh?

Jiro mematung, mendengar panggilan itu membuatnya diam tidak berkutik. Kenapa.. kenapa Saburo berbicara seperti itu! Bukankah itu hal tabu bagi keluarga dan dirinya. "Saburo! Sialan coba ulangi kata-katamu!" Jiro melempar senternya sembarang dengan emosi dan cepat meraih kerah Saburo guna menggertaknya.

Namun sepertinya usaha Jiro tidak berguna, "nomor 172." ucapnya kemudian menatap Jiro dalam-dalam dengan senyum terukir. "Bo~ doh, padahal kau cukup percaya saja dengan kekuatanmu itu. Tapi tidak kusangka kau dapat sangat mudah terjebak oleh ku ya!"

Apa?

Saburo memiringkan kepala, melihat raut wajah Jiro yang sepertinya belum mengerti maksudnya. Dia mendekatkan wajah dan berjinjit memegang kedua tangan yang mencengkram erat kerahnya, "Mata itu, apa yang kau lihat?"

CLAK - hanya perasaan dingin menyelimuti Jiro saat itu, rasa kelu dan logam bercampur pada indra perasa yang mengalir dari sudut kelopak mata mengakibatkan disorientasi sesaat.

"Aku pinjam dulu, baik-baik dan jangan tersesat ya Jiro nee-san!"

Setelah itu..

'aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padaku, aku senang lho. Nee-san kau bilang?'

'sungguh bukan dirimu, Saburo'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau itu sih Samatoki juga punya jawabannya." Jyuto enteng membuka mulut, saat Ichiro usai menjelaskan soal pencariannya pasal hutan dan juga informasi lainnya.

Hah? Samatoki dengan wajah tidak tau apa-apa bingung namanya disebut.

"Datanya sudah aku kirimkan melalui Samatoki, itulah mengapa aku ngotot menyuruh membukanya."

"Hah yang benar!" Samatoki kembali membuka smartphonenya, kini lebih serius membaca balon percakapan itu satu persatu dan berakhir pada sebuah file dokumen dan ia pun membukanya, "Oh- iya ada."

"Kuda bego!" umpat Ichiro. "Ngomong-ngomong Iruma-san sedang bertugas ditempat seperti ini?"

'kenapa baru bertanya sekarang.' Jyuto membatin. Padahal sudah ada hampir satu jam dia disini bersama mereka.

"Aku yakin kau tau alasanku disini, sebenarnya surat perintah yang menyeret kita semua adalah palsu."

"Palsu?!" keduanya-Samatoki dan Ichiro-berteriak berbarengan

"Palsu dalam arti lain, aku tidak akan menyalahkan keaslian suratnya." jelasnya kemudian.

Jyuto membuka smartphonenya membuka suatu file disana lalu ditunjukkan pada mereka, "Kau lihat oleh siapa surat perintah itu disahkan? Tohoten Otome, beritanya baru sampai pagi ini tapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak pernah membuat perintah seperti itu apalagi melibatkan nama adikmu disana. Pihak sekolah mengaku mereka sudah lama mendapatkan perintah, karenanya hal itu dianggap rahasia jadi mereka menjalankannya sebagai kedok dari kegiatan ini."

Tohoten Otome, yang disebut sebagai seorang wanita yang menjabat sebagai perdana menteri pemimpin negara ini. Sebentar, sehebat dan seserius itu kah masalah ini? Ichiro sebenarnya memiliki banyak pertanyaan, apakah mencegah adiknya dalam masalah akan masuk dalam tindakan kriminal atau tidak, masalah apa yang mereka hadapi sampai menggunakan anak berumur 14 tahun, mengapa hal ini dilakukan secara rahasia. Ia mencerna lagi dengan segala kemungkinan. Jika hal itu memang tidak diperintahkan oleh beliau sendiri, maka sangat tidak mungkin pihak sekolah akan menanggapinya dengan serius.

Setahunya, organisasi kepolisian mempunyai media komunikasinya sendiri, hal itu baru saja ditunjukkan oleh Jyuuto. Tapi bentuknya bisa aja sebuah perangkat nyata atau daring, jika kesalahan sampai sefatal ini..

"Sabotase, ada yang meretas dan memalsukan perintah. Tanggalnya pun tidak sama, awalnya rekan-rekanku mengira itu hanya kesalahan sistem."

"Lalu kenapa perintah itu tidak dibatalkan?!"

"Setelah memikirkan dengan baik-baik mereka butuh kekuatan untuk militer." Jyuto membenarkan posisi katamata sejenak, "Tujuan utama dalang adalah mengambil seorang blazer, berdasarkan informasi yang kita bicarakan tadi ada seorang blazer yang tinggal dan lama menetap dalam hutan ini selama bertahun-tahun."

Jyuto menghela napas kasar, entah mengapa ia bisa terlibat menangani kasus yang terlihat seperti cerita rakyat atau dongeng anak anak padahal itu bukan passionnya, "Mereka ingin merebutnya dan menjadikan sebagai perangkat negara seperti tentara atau polisi? Aku tidak tahu. Saat itu juga pemimpin kepolisian kota, Kanedokouji Ichijuku menugaskanku seperti ini tentu saja atas persetujuan perdana menteri sendiri." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu sama saja! asli atau palsu keadaannya tidak akan berubah." Samatoki dongkol, menanggapi semua diskusi ini yang menurutnya tidak memiliki titik akhir.

"Masalahnya adalah disini, aku tidak tau apakah dalang mengincar adikmu atau blazer lain. Karena aku sudah menemukan satu tersangka dengan kemungkinan terbanyak." Jyuto memantapkan nada bicaranya.

"Sudah? Secepat itu?" Samatoki mengangkat alis tidak percaya, ternyata kelinci ini punya bakat menjadi detektif.

"Begitulah, seorang homunculus yang sudah dibebaskan dari lab penelitian Yokohama."

Ini dia, Samatoki menoleh pada Ichiro. Perempuan itu beku, pandangannya kosong seperti menerawang sesuatu jauh ke masa lalu.

"Kau pasti pernah dengar kan? projek manusia buatan." Jyuto melanjutkan, Ichiro cepat menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat mual dan terbatuk.

"Para sampel yang diambil adalah-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU JYUTO!" Samatoki berteriak keras, ingin sekali ia memukul habis pria didepannya itu. Namun niatnya diurung untuk menenangkan Ichiro.

"Ah, baiklah."

'para sampel yang diambil adalah anak-anak seperti Yamada bersaudara bukan? seorang demi blazer'

"Jadi aku kemari untuk meminta bantuan, kasus seperti ini bukanlah keahlianku kau tahu," Begitulah akhir pembicaraan ini, Jyuto mengetahui bahwa Samatoki seorang pemimpin Yakuza mustahil tidak memiliki koneksi dengan penjabat atau politikus sehingga informasi perkara kecil seperti ini sangat mudah sampai padanya dan saat itu pula ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan apa yang berhubungan dengan Ichiro sampai hancur. "Bagaimana Samatoki?"

Satu sudut bibir ditarik menyiratkan wajah seringai, tentunya kalimat barusan sebagai sedikit ancaman yang dideklarasi jika tidak dituruti anak-anak buahmu yang memiliki pangkat akan bernasib buruk hingga Samatoki harus kehilangan sumber informasinya, "Heh licik sekali, kau ambil saja blazer penunggu hutan ini sebagai hadiah. Aku tidak butuh."

Pernyataan dibalas anggukkan seperti bangga bisa memobilisasi rencana dengan baik. Jyuto kembali menaruh perhatian pada keadaan gadis disamping Samatoki saat ini, wajahnya sedikit suram. "Tidak usah khawatir, kau tadi masih melihat adikmu kan?"

Ichiro menaruh pandangannya mengarah sedikit tajam kearah Jyuto "Tidak, itu bukan Saburo. Jiro juga sudah menyadarinya." Ichiro jadi ingat percakapannya dengan Jiro saat hanya bersama Samatoki tadi.

"Jiro?" Ah, seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki mata hetero sebelumnya ia temui.

"Begitu ya, kalau sudah begitu apa boleh buat." Samatoki memberikan tangannya bermaksud ingin membawa Ichiro segera pergi.

Tangan itu dibalas, Ichiro tersenyum. Meletakkan laptopnya serta menurunkan selimut tipis lalu berdiri turun dari mobil.

"Dinginnya terasa lagi ya?"

"Sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa."

Samatoki mengambil selimut itu, menaruh kembali pada tempatnya lalu datang membawa dua buah senter dengan penerangan cukup jauh. Diberikannya kepada Ichiro satu lalu sisanya dibawa oleh dirinya. Jyuto juga sudah siap dengan peralatannya sendiri.

"Jangan sampai tersesat, perbatasan terlarang publik dapat diraih dari arah sini." tunjuk Jyuto pada salah satu arah untuk menjadi pijakan.

Sigap mereka mempersiapkan diri, tanpa Jiro karena jika bersamanya Saburo yang 'itu' pasti akan menaruh curiga sehingga aksi dapat bocor.

Suara-suara binatang kecil menjadi irama dalam perjalanan. Terkadang semak-semak yang berbunyi lebih mendapat banyak perhatian sorot senter berulang kali. Mereka berjalan dengan posisi Samatoki didepan, Ichiro, baru setelahnya Jyuto. Pijakan sering kali sulit dipilih dikarenakan tanah yang tidak rata ataupun tanaman-tanaman liar menghalangi, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada perbatasan. Tidak terlalu teristimewakan untuk dianggap daerah terlarang, hanya penghalang pagar kayu pendek diatas mata kaki lebih tinggi. Kayunya juga terlihat sudah tua sekali dari bentuk lusuhya dikerubungi lubang-lubang serangga sejenis rayap.

Sejenak mereka menatap kedalam, rasanya lebih tenang dan sunyi dari sebelumnha, ketiganya seperti menarik napas sebelum benar-benar melangkah walaupun sebenarnya tidak begitu. Mereka santai kok, walaupun jantung tidak bisa dibohongi.

Samatoki melangkah duluan, tidak ada hal spesial. Biasa saja.

Ichiro juga ikut melangkah masuk, namun langkahnya kurang baik. Punggungnya terdorong oleh sesuatu hingga ia sedikit terhentak kedepan. Samatoki dengan respon cepat menangkap dengan menahan bahunya. Ichiro juga jelas terkejut, "Hahh untung saja, makasih Sama- eh?"

Ichiro yakin, saat Samatoki menangkapnya tadi ia memegang tubuhnya. Sangat jelas. Tetapi, sekarang hilang. Pandangan diedarkan panik ke segala arah oleh bantuan senter tentunya. Nihil.

Ia tidak menemukan siapapun

"Samatoki! Iruma-san!"

Tidak ada sahutan

Tangan itu terkepal, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menghajar makhluk pengguna sihir ini. Ya, hanya itu yang tiba-tiba sja terpikir olehnya. Sangat tidak mungkin jika fenomena ini terjadi tanpa ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal itu. Makadari itu hanya ada satu cara, Ichiro akan tetap maju melanjutkan perjalanan kedalam hutan sunyi ini sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata perlahan terbuka, iris hijau-violet menangkap gambaran langit dengan beberapa sembulan awan yang terpantul cahaya bulan. Posisinya terkapar begitu saja diatas basahnya reremputan dan tanah akibat embun malam.

Tak lama seekor kupu-kupu bersayap biru terbang, seenaknya begitu saja menyelinap masuk menghalangi pemandangan sejuk pada frame jauh ia memandang langit.

'aku bermimpi lagi?'

Cukup lama kupu-kupu hanya sekedar terbang kemudian hinggap pada keningnya meregangkan sayap. Si pemilik merasa terganggu, ia menggerakkan tangan kanan untuk sedikit memberikan usiran kecil dan kupu-kupu itu terbang lagi kemudian berakhir hinggap berpindah tempat pada anak rambut seseorang disampingnya.

sebentar

"RI-"

Saburo cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, kupu itu pun terbang lagi pergi meninggalkan mereka akibat gerakan mendadak yang dibuat Saburo seperti mengusirnya kembali. Mata membulat terkejut melihat Riou terkapar dengan posisi tengkurap wajah mereka langsung bertemu saat ia mengikuti kemana arah kupu-kupu terbang dan hinggap.

Benar, ia ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Saat itu, saat Riou hendak membawanya pergi dari sekumpulan mayat-mayat berjalan entah kenapa Riou juga ikut terlempar.

Memang naskahnya begitu? Bukankah orang itu bilang sendiri ia akan menunggu?

Saburo mencoba bangkit, namun naas sesuatu yang berat menimpa bagian bawah dadanya. Matanya menoleh ke bagian bawah. Oh. Tangan Riou menimpanya seperti posisi memeluk.

"Be..rat." cepat-cepat ia menyingkirkan lengan besar itu, "ugh!" dan pergi berguling kearah berlawanan.

Oh ya! Saburo mengambil smartphone dari dalam jaket kuningnya mengecek sinyal saat ini hanya terlihat satu batang. Ia sedikit mendengus kecewa dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelakan fitur senter.

Melihat wajah Riou yang tertidur nyenyak Saburo ingin sekali mendekati, iris biru yang sebelumnya menatap dengan berbagai pancaran ekspresi kini bersembunyi tenang sekali.

Colek

"Riou bangun!"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan siuman, Saburo mengecek deru napasnya. Masih ada, setidaknya orang ini masih hidup kan.

Colek lagi

"Riou!"

"..ugh" suara parau terdengar, kelopaknya terbuka menampilkan iris sewarna biru langit khas. Riou menatapnya sejenak masih dengan setengah sadar, cahaya minim membuatnya harus menerka-nerka siapa orang yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Riou, kau baik-baik saja?" suara itu terdengar jelas, seseorang sedang berbicara padanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah sentuhan dirasa pada keningnya, ia terbelalak kaget bangkit dengan cepat dan mengunci pergerakan orang itu.

Siapa? Penyerang? Musuh?

"Argh! Sa -kit.."

Saburo tertindih, Riou mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya kuat sekali disetiap sisi kanan dan kiri diatas permukaan tanah. Ringisan sakitnya keluar, ia melihat Riou diatasnya. Iris biru menatapnya tajam, rahangnya mengeras tidak bisa berucap. Riou seperti seekor predator yang sedang menangkap mangsanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Ri- mphhh!" Tangan besar itu menutup mulutnya serta memaksa dirinya harus menoleh ke samping, sontak tangan kiri Saburo yang sudah bebas itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia menarik, mencakar pergelangan Riou agar terlepas. Tapi selisih tenaga mereka sangat terlihat jelas.

Kali ini tangan kiri Riou yang mengunci pergelangan kanan Saburo dilepas, berpindah dengan melepas paksa bagian kerah atas jaket serta seragam yang ada didalamnya hingga menampilkan kulit leher serta bentuk tulang selangka miliknya.

"Mphhh!" Tentu saja si pemilik sangat terkejut bukan main, kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat-kuat dan menarik tangan Riou. Tapi semua usahanya seperti sia-sia, Riou bahkan tidak bergeming atas tindakannya.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajah padanya, Saburo bisa merasakan deru napas hangat melewati kulit leher.

Saburo menutup mata cepat, air matanya hampir pecah saat Riou ingin melakukan sesuatu pada salah satu sisi bagian lehernya. Napasnya memburu merasakan hangat itu semakin dekat, sangat dekat.

'Ichi-nee, Jiro..'

"kau yakin menginginkan darah gadis itu?"

Kegiatan mereka terhenti, cengkraman Riou melemah. Suara itu bagaikan sinyal untuk menyadarkan Riou seutuhnya. "Sa.. buro?" ia melihat lekat-lekat gadis dibawahnya, matanya sudah berkaca sebentar lagi akan tumpah air matanya. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dan mundur, terkejut atas tindakannya sendiri.

"Maaf Saburo-" tangan itu ditepis, Riou beku menerima tindakan penolakan. Saburo berusaha agar tetap terlihat kuat hingga kerongkongannya sakit menahan isak.

"Blazer sepertinya memang tidak bisa menahan diri ya. Yahoo~ kalian berdua!" suara itu datang lagi, suara yang baru saja menginterupsi mereka berdua. Cahaya bulan datang hingga menampilkan gambaran sosok yang datang itu makin jelas. Perempuan? Tidak, dia terlihat seperti laki-laki.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Heee~ aku bisa sedih loh ulu ulu~" orang itu menanggapi Riou, sikapnya seperti anak kecil serta penggunaan vokal manja sepertinya memang ciri khas orang itu, "Tapi memang ini baru pertama kali kita bertemu sih tehee~"

Orang itu menarik satu batang lolipop dari kantung jaketnya, menunjuk ke arah Saburo "Kalau Saburo-kun pasti sudah tau kan?"

Hah? Saburo sangsi pernah mengenal orang aneh ini. Ia cepat menggeleng dan bingung kenapa orang itu memanggilkan dengan Saburo-kun?

"Ehhhh? Jahatt!"

Dia mendekat pada Saburo yang terduduk, berjongkok melihatnya dari atas hingga bawah. Saburo merasa aneh diperlakukan demikian, apalagi ia tidak mengenalnya, "Tindakanmu pada Saburo-kun tadi kasar sekali loh, ada bagian yang sakit?" orang itu menaruh tangan pada pipi Saburo, tentu saja si pemilik menepis dengan cepat. "Tidak apa-apa aku hanya mengecek apakah ada bagian yang hilang saja kok."

"Itu bukan urusanmu jangan mendekat lagi!" amarah Saburo kian naik, jangan lagi orang asing dekat padanya.

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku akan sedikit memaksa," orang itu tersenyum, untuk kesekian kalinya tidak tahu untuk tujun apa. "Entladen : Seele, die damit lebt.."

Gawat! Matra itu- "Saburo! Aaghh-" pergerakan Riou terkunci, tidak sesentipun ia dapat meraih Saburo agar menjauh dari orang asing itu. Bukan oleh sebuah benda kasat mata, semua otot tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas tiba bisa digerakkan.

"Oh ya, kau diam dulu disana sebentar. Efek obat yang aku berikan tadi mulai bekerja ya.. syukurlah berjalan dengan baik!"

Obat?

"Nah sekarang giliran kau,"

SRETT - tangan pria itu dengan cepat menusuk dada Saburo.

Eh?

Dingin, Saburo tidak merasakan hal lain selain itu. Kedua tangan gemetaran berdiri ingin meraih tangan pria itu yang sedang asik masuk kedalam dadanya. Apa ini? Khayalan? Rasa sakitnya pun tidak ada..

"Mana mana.. oh! ini dia." STRATT - tangan itu ditarik keluar dari dada, tidak ada darah ataupun bekas luka. Tapi Saburo merasakan ada hal penting yang hilang.. sesuatu dalam dirinya diambil.

Saburo terjatuh, terkapar begitu saja sambil terbatuk merasa sesak dibagian dada. Rasa sakit tak terhahankan memuncak panas, sesatu seperti cairan keluar dari mulutnya. Darah, ia terbatuk darah. Riou tak kuasa melihatnya, tubuhnya juga tidak bisa meraih sekedar untuk menenangkn gadis itu. "Brengsek, benda yang kau ambil dalam Saburo jangan-jangan-"

"Benar, memangnya kenapa jika aku mengambil itu?" orang itu berdiri menepuk-nepuk pakaian bersiap pergi setelah apa yang dia cari sudah terpenuhi, "Setelah ini hiduplah dengan normal, Saburo-kun."

**TBC **

**Halo! Terimakasih sudah membaca sampi akhir! Gak ku sangka chap ini bakal tembus 3,8k **

**rayRizu 29-03-2020 **


End file.
